The Aftermath Part 3
by hannibal1996
Summary: Chamberlain was always been defined by the people who live there, until Carrie White. The town will always be known because of her and the people will always live in her shadow. It wont be long until everybody has a little bit of Carrie White in them. *Last chapter delayed by a few days, sorry.
1. Four Horsemen

**Hello and welcome. I really hope you enjoy this, sorry it took awhile though, I wanted it to be just right. I would like to thank Lunalovegood4ever for your help as well as anyone who has reviewed, followed or favorited in the past.**

 ***MagicMike2: I'm going to hint at it for a while but if you want to discuss it, my contact info is at the bottom.**

 **Chapter 1: Four Horsemen**

"There's no such thing as luck." Rachel said. Those words hit Chloe harder than anything, she was stood there as if she was looking at a ghost. The hairs on her neck were standing up as tall as they could.

"What the fuck?" Chloe asked as she looked at Rachel.

"Calm down Chloe." Sebastian said as he walked over to her. If she got too worked up then she could get into an even worse condition than she already was.

"Sebastian what the fuck is going on?" Chloe screamed at him. She ran over, intent on strangling her fellow detective.

"You need to listen to me." Sebastian said as he grabbed hold of her. He looked at her in the eyes but she couldn't look at his, all she cared about was that he was protecting a psychopath.

 **Flashback**

Ralph was in his basement, he had turned it into some kind of gym. He was doing pull-ups, he managed to do quite a few before jumping off. He walked over to his punching bag and started to punch. He did a few at a time but the more he did, the faster and louder he got. He had his shirt off which put all the tattoos and scars on display.

They weren't any ordinary scars, they were caused by bullets, knives and explosions. He even still had some shrapnel still inside his body but couldn't be removed. He was punching the bag as hard as he could, his knuckles close to bleeding. He started to think, remember even.

He could feel the sun burning his neck, the gun was heavy in his arms and the noise of gunshots ripped his ears apart. He could feel it, he would never forget that feeling, he never wanted to. He would never forget what would happen next, one second away that mortar shell would hit and throw him across the desert. That was pain but not physical pain, the pain of knowing that you are going to die. He wasn't to happy about it but that wasn't the only time he felt like that.

He was getting faster and stronger, each hit sounded like a gun going off and then he saw it, at the corner of his eye.

"Carrie, what's up?" Ralph panicked as he saw Carrie on the stair case. He looked up at her and grabbed his shirt and threw it on.

"Sorry, I heard...Never mind." Carrie said. She seemed a little nervous, her hand was shaking.

"Come on down, come on." Ralph said as he walked up to her. He saw a gun on his table and quickly picked it up, hiding it behind him.

"I know it's there." Carrie said. It may have been dark in there but she wasn't stupid.

"Not very subtle, sorry...Forgot it was there." Ralph said as he put the pistol back onto the table.

"They're saying you're a murderer." Carrie said. Ralph walked towards her but she took a few steps back. Ralph wouldn't have said it but that hurt, more than being shot.

"Not the first time." Ralph replied.

"So you've killed people before?" Carrie asked. She wasn't sure if it was true. No girl wants to think of her father as a monster but people were starting to get to her.

"Oh yeah." Ralph whispered as he nodded. He wanted to walk towards her but she wouldn't have let him.

"How many?" Carrie asked and this question was hard, he had no idea.

"I don't know...Too many to count." Ralph replied.

"Who?" Carrie asked. She didn't want to hear, she really didn't.

"Terrorists, gangsters...My cousin." Ralph said. He never really spoke about it but it wasn't until now that he did and honestly, he hated himself.

"Why?" Carrie asked. Each question was hard to hear but they were hard to say as well.

"Sometimes Carrie, when all you know is violence...It's the only way to do things which is why right now, I am begging you right now...Promise me, promise me you won't end up like me." Ralph begged. There were a few tears around his eyes, he really didn't want her to end up like him.

"A killer?" Carrie asked.

"Promise me." Ralph begged, not wanting to justify that.

"I promise." Carrie said. Ralph took a few steps forward but Carrie couldn't move. He took her in his arms and they hugged for a few moments.

 **Present day**

Boxing was always one of those sports that people loved, there was nothing unique about it. You were essentially hitting one guy and trying to dodge a punch from your opponent, it was more complicated though, it was about planning very carefully like chess...Human chess. Sebastian thought the same, he absolutely loved boxing, not for the violence but for the need to think under pressure.

Sebastian was always good at working under all kinds of pressure. He loved being in the middle of that ring especially when he was fighting Danny. Danny was a good boxer, there was no denying that but when Sebastian walked onto that ring, he would unleash all that rage upon you.

It didn't take long, only a few rounds for Sebastian to knock down Danny. He hit the ground hard, still not the most painful thing to happen.

"Wanna go again?" Sebastian said as he threw his gloves off and climbed out of the ring. He walked over to his bag on the bench and checked his phone.

"Why do I agree to even do this with you?" Danny asked himself as he got back up, he flopped onto the side of the ring.

"We've gotta get back to the office." Sebastian said as he picked up his gym bag.

"Why?" Danny asked as he crawled out of the ring.

"Captain Nash has been killed." Sebastian said. He was going to get out of his gym clothes and back into his suit, he was starting to panic a little but not as much as Danny.

"What the fuck do you mean dead? How can he be dead?" Danny asked as he ran up to him. He grabbed his bag and they marched towards the changing rooms.

"Well his heart stopped fucking beating you idiot." Sebastian snapped as they entered the changing rooms.

"How then?" Danny asked. The two started to get changed. They were wearing identical gym clothes which included black shorts and shirt.

"Get changed so we can go and find out." Sebastian said as he quickly threw on his black trousers and a white shirt. He picked up his gym bag and quickly ran out. Danny was rushing, going as fast as he could but he couldn't keep up.

Chloe was sat in her therapists office. She had been seeing one for a few weeks now, she had to. Chloe experienced a few problems that seemed to date back further than she realised but she was determined to make it better. She had to go though, after the attack and meeting Rachel...She needed to talk to someone but she couldn't talk about it all just yet.

"I think we're all done for today." Doctor Nelson said. He was the only therapist in the town and made a fortune from everyone who was traumatised by the massacres. He was a middle ages man whose hair just started to grey. His skin was tanned, probably the result of two holidays a year and soon to be three.

"Thank you, see you next week." Chloe said as she got up and walked out of the office. She stepped out and as she walked past reception she bumped into a tall yet skinny man. He looked exhausted and barely noticed.

Chloe ignored it and continued out of the building. She hopped into her car and took a deep breath, she wanted to smash the car to pieces but now wasn't the time. She was having

problems with morality and her job. Ever since she found out that Sebastian knew where Rachel was she wanted to bring her in and put her in court for the massacre but she couldn't.

"Hello?" Chloe asked. The phone was ringing, it made her jump a little and she answered it, taking a deep breath before she did.

"It's the captain...He's dead. You need to get to the precinct." Rodney explained. He didn't seem happy, he sounded incredibly depressed but whether it was over the captain or not was another question. He hung up after a few seconds of silence and Chloe was sat there, speechless.

Chloe walked into the precinct. All of the detectives were there as well as the officers. They were all surrounding Rodney who had a clipboard. She walked through the crowd and up to Danny who handed her a cup of coffee.

"Captain Jacob Nash was pronounced dead at seven thirty-four this morning. He was attacked during his morning run. The attack was caught on film and has been posted on Youtube at eight-thirteen this morning. Since then it has generated over a thirty thousand views and it is still going up….Ladies and Gentlemen, this was not a random killing, he was murdered intentionally." Rodney explained. All of the officers were listening as closely as they could, hanging onto every word. The whole room was silent when Rodney had finished talking, nobody had dared to speak or even make a sound.

"So what now?" Chloe asked, breaking the terrible silence.

"We're getting a new captain and until then we have to keep investigating. We need to find Rachel Lang, we need to find who did this and most of all...We need to keep it together." Rodney explained. He took a deep breath and walked towards his desk. All of the other officers walked towards their desks.

Chloe looked around, she wanted to speak to Sebastian who was at his desk. He was going through some files and she slowly walked out. He was rarely at the office but when it was, it was usually important. She walked over and Sebastian looked up at her, he sighed a little bit. He knew what this was about.

"What do you want?" Sebastian asked. He knew what this was about. It had been a while since Chloe was attacked and started going to therapy. They hadn't really talked since then, they had both been avoiding each other.

"How long have you been protecting her?" Chloe asked. She was trying to stay quiet, making sure nobody could hear her.

"Month or two maybe...Not sure." Sebastian said. He really did know but he didn't want Chloe to know, the more she knew the worse.

"Why?" Chloe asked. She was angry, she wanted to bring Rachel in but she knew Sebastian would stop her.

"I knew her father, I made a promise to do right by him." Sebastian explained. He was frustrated, he needed her to remain silent. He brushed his black hair back but it still moved its way over to his face.

"She's a murderer." Chloe argued.

"Look, do we have to do this here...Now, I've done a lot of terrible things in my life but I promise you Chloe. Rachel will face her sins, I promise you she will but until then, she needs to remain protected." Sebastian explained but he knew it wouldn't work, she just walked away.

An hour later Rita Desjardin walked into the precinct. She approached Danny who was sat at his desk, drinking a some coffee.

"Uh...Hey." Danny said as he put down the coffee, he looked at her with a confused expression.

"I need to speak to someone." Rita said. Danny downed the rest of his coffee.

"What about?" Danny asked.

"Well I've been working at the school and...Well, somethings happened." Rita explained. Danny got up and took her to one of the meeting rooms.

"What's this about?" Danny asked as they were walking towards the room.

"Rachel Lang." Rita explained.

"Chloe, you may want to get over here." Danny yelled out. Chloe got up and followed the two into the meeting room.

Danny and Chloe were sat in the meeting room with Rita. She had a file on several students from the school. She had gone back to working there part time, she needed something to do, it made her feel a little better.

"So, what's this about Rachel?" Danny asked. Chloe remained silent, she was always the silent type but she was even more quiet than usual.

"Ever since Carrie White, there has been rumours and whispers of a following...A cult even." Rita explained. There had been a thing on twitter about it but it felt more like a fanbase than an actual cult, it was dismissed at first.

"A cult?" Danny asked. Rita handed him some screenshots of the tweets the students had been sending. He was only scanning them but they didn't seem harmless. 'Carrie Whites mission will be finished #thenightwillneverend'. That was the one he focused on, that was the one that scared him.

"They believe Carrie White is the antichrist, they're talking about a second coming." Rita explained. Chloe looked at the tweets, they twisted her stomach.

"That was Carrie White though, what about Rachel?" Danny asked.

"I was talking to one of my students. He, sorry." Rita began but she couldn't continue, she started to cry a little, she was still struggling with what happened that night, it was still there when she closed her eyes.

"In your own time." Danny said. Chloe was amazed at how sensitive he was being, not the frat boy that he normally was.

"Rachel Lang has been described the first horse...Pestilence. They talk about how she is a disease, her whole family is a disease...A disease upon this town." Rita explained. She handed the detectives the files of the students. There was only about ten of them but they had a feeling that more were soon to come. They looked through the student files, they were all similar; terrible grades, poor backgrounds and history of violence.

"Do you know who the leader is?" Danny asked. Rita thought for a moment but then revealed a picture of Jeffrey Wilson.

"They all talk about a man called Jeffrey Wilson. He was the father of the Wilson twins but I have just found out that, this gentleman right here..Erm, Alex Nolan. He was bragging about how he was involved with the assault of a police officer, you." Rita explained. She had only just found out so she didn't wait too long. Danny looked at Chloe, her expression was dead but inside, inside there was anger and hatred, so much hatred.

"Jeffrey Wilson was trying to kill Rachel Lang, he put a lot of effort into killing her and now he's...Worshipping her?" Chloe asked. She finally broke the silence, trying to hide the anger.

"I've met Jeffrey, I met him a long time ago but he...He can be convinced easy and I don't think that he is running the show." Rita explained.

Jeffrey was stood in his basement. He looked at his daughters, still sat on the chairs and still rotting. The light swung over them, the only light in the room in fact, shining over the dead girls. Jeffrey walked over to a table in the corner where he had placed an old book. He opened it up and started to read from the scribbles.

"Where are the horseman?" Jeffrey asked himself as he read the book as if it was a bible, taking in every word and obeying its command.

Later that day Chloe was walking through the town. She walked towards the park where a lot of the deviants liked to hang out. She walked up to a large kid, he must have been around seventeen and had pitch black hair. His skin was was fair, he didn't have much of a tan but wasn't to white. He was dressed in his gym clothes and standing around with some of his mates.

"Nolan right?" Chloe asked as she walked up to him.

"What's it to you?" Alex asked. He was chuckling along with his mates but Chloe just hit him and grabbed him by the collar.

"You think you and your mates can beat me up without any problems?" Chloe said as she punched the teenager twice.

"We were hurt just as much as you were." Alex defended himself but Chloe just kept hitting him. His friends were long gone by then and Chloe had thrown him onto the floor and continued hitting him. She then stopped and put her hands onto the ground and screamed, she was so angry but it wouldn't leave her, no matter what.

In the distance, standing in the park was Roxanne. She was just standing there, her blonde hair being blown by the wind, watching Chloe break down.

 **Well I hope you enjoyed. I promise I will try to update every two weeks but if I don't it will be because of something. I hope you liked the approach and what did you think? What would you like to see? Who are the other horseman? What about Chloe? Or the flashbacks? If you have any ideas I would love to hear them. Please put them in a review, message me or contact me via twitter at Hannibal_1996. Until next time, have fun.**


	2. A new friend

****Hello and welcome. I hope you enjoy so please review. I would like to thank Lunalovegood4ever for all of your help as well as anyone who has reviewed, followed or favourited.****

 ** ***All your questions will be answered in time like the identity of the mother and Roxanne.****

 ** **Chapter 2: A new friend.****

It was a slow and long day at the office, it was like that for everyone. Chloe was sat at her desk, she didn't do any work but instead she just stared into her coffee, it was stone cold by now but she didn't care.

"I don't think there's a fly in it, you would have found one by now." Danny said as he walked over. He sat down and smiled at Chloe who just stared at him before returning to her drink.

"Sorry, just had a rough night." Chloe said as she put her mug onto the desk. She took a deep breath and looked at a report that had been left there.

"Have you heard anything about the killer?" Danny asked as he typed away on his computer.

"Nothing, nobody has said anything." Chloe said with her eyes locked onto report of some botched mugging, she was sure the crime rate was going up more and more.

"Same people who assaulted you maybe? What if we bring in the kids? They might know something." Danny suggested. Chloe looked up, suddenly full of energy but her heart was beating faster than anything.

"...Maybe, I'm not sure about that." Chloe protested. Her knuckles still hurt from the other day, still bruised. She just told people that she lost her temper and punched her wall which people believed without any problems.

"You sure? I read somewhere that the kid had been quite badly beaten." Danny explained. He studied Chloe's reaction, she flinched a little but wasn't to shocked.

"Probably got into a fight with another one of his mates and...Got to violent." Chloe replied. Her hand was shaking a little, Danny was getting suspicious.

"Maybe." Danny said as he continued to type away at his computer.

"New captain has arrived." Rodney announced as he walked into the room. He was followed by a short but large woman. That may have been because of his tall Rodney is though and him standing next to her made her seem shorter.

The captain had blonde hair that had been tied back. She was a skinny woman but had muscle on her, she was in her fifties but had eyes that made her look possessed, they would scare anyone.

"My name is Ide Solomon. I have heard rumours about this place, rumours that I refuse to believe until I see them for my own eyes. The death of captain Nash is sad and I wish his family well but we need to find his killer and the mass murderer Rachel Lang." Ide explained. Everyone was listening to her, hanging onto all of her words but there was something about them. It was difficult to tell.

"Rachel Lang has gone off the grid, nobody has heard from her in months." Rodney said. Chloe just sat there, biting down on her lip as hard as she could.

"Now I know you won't like me saying this but….Rachel cannot be a priority. Your former captain has been murdered and crime is up. We need to find out who did it." Captain Ide explained. Chloe was a little relieved that the attention on Rachel had been called off but she was still worried, the people who attacked her before she met Rachel...They could be connected to the captain's death.

Flashback

Carrie was walking down the street, she was enjoying the walk on the way home from school. She liked it, it allowed her to collect her thoughts and just enjoy the world. She could feel the breeze up against her, nudging her back. She was well past the school but she could hear footsteps running towards her. She assumed it was an Ultra and prepared herself for the worst.

"Hey." Arthur said. He seemed a little happy to see her, she was happy to see him but she was exhausted.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Carrie asked. She was still a little angry at him for talking about McHale but it wasn't the first and certainly wouldn't be the last.

"Just you know, catching my breath." Arthur said as he took in as much air as he certainly could.

"Momma wants me to help out at the church….You coming?" Carrie asked. They changed their route, heading for the church but both of them were getting nervous now.

"Sorry, I can't...Mum wants me to help out at the church today. I think there's some special weekday meeting or something, I'm not entirely sure." Carrie explained. Arthur was a little more relieved now that he knows what is going on but Carrie was getting more nervous with every footstep.

It didn't take them long but they wished it did. They walked up to the church, the clouds were hovering above it which made it creepier than usual.

"I'll see you later." Arthur said as he kissed her on the cheek. He walked away as Carrie was hypnotized by the church, she was terrified to go inside but she took a deep breath and walked inside.

"Revelations 6:34 tells us that when war arrives, he will arrive on a red horse. When men would slay one another; a great sword was given to him." McHale explained. He was stood in front of them all and by all, it must have been at least eight people. They were spread out and each holding their own personal bible.

"It could also mean the persecution of christians….How those roman soldiers would ride on a horse with swords covered in blood, blood from good christians." A middle aged woman who was sitting at the front explained. She seemed tired and stressed, she must have had a difficult home life.

"No, it's civil war...An empire divided. The christian empire, divided….I mean, look at it. Mormon, protestant, catholic...A religion divided." Another woman argued. She was sat in the middle on the left side.

"But a civil war?" McHale asked.

"Northern Ireland?" the woman argued. She looked similar to the other woman but wore no makeup and her hair was greasy.

"I think that is a tad too political for today. It is no doubt that the rider on a red horse represents war." McHale explained. He was tired of arguing over the small things and as the door opened, he seemed a little more happier to see Carrie awkwardly walk in. She sat by Margaret who was on the right.

She was waiting for the church discussion to finish. It was something that happened in the afternoon for the women who wanted to have a chat about religion when their kids would scream at them if they dared attempt to talk about it. She looked at McHale whose eyes kept darting back to her. Carrie tried to ignore it, she looked around to see a young man who must have been around her age sat behind her. Margaret slapper her so that she'd look forward but she was sure he was watching her.

Carrie was helping out after everyone had gone. Margaret was talking to McHale in the church office which meant Carrie could set out the prayer cushions. She liked to hum as she did, she didn't know many songs other than Margaret's hymns and Ralphs Rolling Stones, she had decided to hum Satisfaction which would probably mean she'd get hit by Margaret for humming blasphemous music.

"Stones? I love the stones...Not the magazine, the band. My favourite is Sympathy for the devil." The guy who was behind her said. He was stood under the a cross and standing in the light from the windows. He was a fairly tall man with black hair and pale skin, he looked like he had recovered from sun burns that had failed to tan. His hair had been combed to the side, very carefully so that it is all perfect.

"Is that something you want to say in a church?" Carrie asked under her breath. She had practically whispered. She thought he was a little creepy which justified her to keep her face hidden in her hair.

"Perhaps not." He said as he stepped out of the light and walked towards Carrie. He was wearing a long black coat that covered most of his body and expensive black shoes. Carrie was a little shocked her could hear her, she was rather quiet.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" Carrie asked when he was a meter away from her. He looked at her, right into her eyes and she couldn't turn away.

"No you can't." He said. He looked up at a cross which had jesus on it, he smiled for a moment and turned his attention back to her.

"Are you here to pray?" Carrie asked as she put a cushion down but he just stood there, with a smile on his face.

"No, just wanted to introduce myself...My name is Joseph Reynolds." Joseph said as he reached out his hand. He was wearing black gloves and Carrie gave a very light shake. He must have been her age, not much older but around the same age.

"Carrie White." Carrie eventually said. Joseph kept his smile and slowly took his hand back, Carrie gave a slight smile but kept her face in her hair.

"Who are you talking to little girl?" Margaret asked as she and McHale walked out of the office.

"Just asking where the bathroom is." Joseph replied. They both recognized him from the service.

"Just next to my office, on the right." McHale pointed. Joseph nodded and walked towards the bathroom.

"Who was that?" Margaret asked.

"Joseph Reynolds...He just wanted to know where the bathroom was." Carrie said. She was afraid but Margaret seemed ok, she was angry but no angry than normal...Ok for her.

Joseph was in the bathroom. He locked the door and hung up his coat on the door, revealing a blue shirt. He took the shirt off and placed in on the sink. He looked into the mirror, flinching in pain. He turned around and looked at the mirror behind him as much he could. It was revealed that he had two wings tattooed onto his back. He turned around again to inspect the cuts and tattooes all over his body that were causing him pain. He took a bottle of painkillers from his coat pocket and took a few.

Present day

Chloe was walking down the street. She needed to relax and get her mind off, she walked across a park and sat down on a bench where Sebastian sat next to her.

"You knocked out that kid didn't you? I had his mother down in the station the other day asking what we were doing about it." Sebastian said. They looked at Alex who was walking with his mates through the park, causing problems and drinking beer. He was heavily bruised and wore a lot of bandages.

"I just got so angry." Chloe said as she looked at her bruised knuckles.

"I suppose Rachel didn't help but...Something is going on." Sebastian explained. He seemed distracted, tired even just like the coffee had started to lose its effect.

"What the fuck?" Chloe asked. She wasn't in the mood for that sort of stuff.

"I don't know but...You getting attacked and Jacob being killed….Plus Wilson attempting to kill Rachel." Sebastian explained.

"So what do you mean?" Chloe asked.

"A lot of people lost their lives, jobs and homes. People got poor and crime went up but some turned to god. The church has got a bad reputation so they go to smaller churches." Sebastian explained. They looked towards the area that the massacre happened, when Carrie White tore the town in half.

"Jeffrey Wilson...Why radicalise, why do all of this?" Chloe asked. Sebastian took out a folder from his bag. It was on Wilson, his entire life and everything he has done.

"I was going to ask him...Thought you might want to come?" Sebastian said. He knew he had the folder but he knew something was missing and he wanted to find out what.

"You know where he is?" Chloe asked.

"Oh yes." Sebastian said. Chloe took a deep breath and got up. Sebastian got up after her and she then followed him to Wilson.

Sebastian had always kept his eye on Wilson, ever since the first day he ever heard his name. He had no idea why but he knew he had done something, he knew he needed to be investigated but Jacob Nash always disagreed. Sebastian thought of his death as an opportunity to continue his investigation.

Jeffrey Wilson was sat in his kitchen. He was drinking a cup of tea, his hands started to shake as he took a sip from the cup. Roxanne walked into the room and sat down next to him. It was a small table in the middle of the kitchen, the dining room had too much mould in it. She sat down and sipped her tea, it was sticky due to the caramel. There was a small book in the middle of the table that Jeffrey just stared at.

"So...Have you had a chance to think?" Roxanne said as she put her cup down.

"You want to combine our churches?" Jeffrey asked. He was suspicious of her intentions, just looked at her as if she had a gun in her hand.

"You need somewhere to hold your gatherings and the church is there." Roxanne explained but he did not buy it, not one bit.

"And you get what out of it?" Jeffrey asked.

"I'm a kind person Jeffrey, don't treat me like I'm a hostile threat." Roxanne argued but he was still suspicious. He had a knife in his hand which was under the table, staring at her.

"You just want my book...It was written by an angel you know." Jeffrey explained.

"Oh I'm sure it was, is it a bible though?" Roxanne asked.

"...No, well it is. It tells us about how Carrie White is going to rise again, to purge mankind with her four horsemen." Jeffrey explained. He sounded like a madman but Roxanne wasn't afraid, she was interested.

"And who are they?" Roxanne asked as she leaned in close to him.

"Pestilence, War, Famine and Death." Jeffrey explained. Roxanne smiled but before she could answer the next question, there was a knock at the door.

Jeffrey got up to answer it and discovered that Chloe and Sebastian were there. He seemed a little scared, mainly at the sight of Sebastian.

"Police, can we come in?" Sebastian asked and then Jeffrey was forced to let him in.

Jeffrey walked into the kitchen with the two officers but Roxanne was no longer there but the book was. Jeffrey started to twitch but he attempted to hide his rage but the detectives had caught on. He looked around to find that the back door had been left open.

"What is this about?" Jeffrey asked as he quickly put the cups into the sink. There was only one now, the other had already been put in the sink.

"You attempted to kill Rachel Lang a few months ago...We just wanted to check up on you." Chloe explained as Sebastian had a wander around the house.

"Well now that you have." Jeffrey said as he walked towards her but she stopped him in his way.

"What's down here?" Sebastian asked as he looked at the basement door, holding the lock in his hand.

"It fell in on itself a month ago, nothing down there." Jeffrey explained. Chloe walked over to the book on the table and looked at it, she opened it for a second but put it back.

"Come on, let's get out of here." Sebastian said as he walked towards the front door.

Chloe walked out with him and they got into his red car, they drove off and Jeffrey just stood there, watching.

"Caved in my arse….There's something down there, you could smell it...Rotting." Sebastian explained. Chloe was on his side but she to was suspicious. As they drove down the road she could see Roxanne sat in a coffee shop with a man dressed in a black suit with pitch black hair, an older Joseph Reynolds.

 **Well I hope you enjoyed so please review. So what is this book? Who are the three remaining horsemen? What is Sebastian after? Who is Joseph? Please let me know what you think. I'm going to start building up the plot now so let me know what you think is going to happen. Until next time, have fun.**


	3. Book recommendations

Hello and welcome. This one got...Longer than I thought it did so sorry about that. I would like to thank Lunalovegood4ever for your help as well as anyone who has reviewed, favorited or followed.

 ** ***Magicmike2: I hope you're feeling better.****

 ** ** ***QHDU: Joseph isn't a horseman, that's all I'm going to say.******

Chapter 3: Book recommendations

Jeffrey was sat in his kitchen, nothing else but just sat there and staring at the wall with the book right in front of him, he just stared at it, not even allowing it to be open but just staring at the book as if it has mesmerised him. His saucepan was about to boil over, he turned around but wasn't interested, he'd rather have the house burn down than take his eyes away from that book.

His attention was then dragged away, he heard something go bang which made him panic. He jumped up but as he did, the kitchen door burst open and a swarm of armed officers ran inside and threw Jeffrey to the ground. All he could do at this point was look at the book, ignoring what was going on.

"You're under arrest." Rodney screamed as he took Jeffrey and dragged him into the corridor, throwing him up against a wall. Jeffrey looked back and saw the officers kick the door to the basement down, he was terrified for the book.

Chloe walked inside after she saw Jeffrey get thrown into a police van. She walked towards the building, ready to carry out her inspection. She walked inside where the SWAT members were going to storm the basement, Rodney walked up behind her and tapped her shoulder.

"This was the area you were on about?" Rodney asked as they walked towards the broken down door, all that they could see down the stairs was darkness.

"Yeah...Something is down there. He claimed it was caved in." Chloe said as she took out her torch and pistol. She had to admit, it had been a long time since he held a gun and she hated that, she hated that she missed the way a gun felt.

"Then let's go and find out what he was hiding." Rodney said as he raised his rifle down the stairs, the torch shining down. He hated being on the SWAT squad but after the prom, all the crime that came after it, they needed anyone who could fire a gun.

Rodney and Chloe slowly walked down the staircase, they had at least five men behind them. There was the smell, they had no idea what it was but it was god awful, getting worse and worse as they go downstairs. They reach the end of the staircase and run into the room, shining their light in every direction as quickly as they can. Everyone spreads out and then turns on the light.

"Clear." They all yell as they light flickers on.

Chloe is stood there with her pistol, as the light comes on she discovers that she is staring at one of the dead bodies. It frightened her, all of it: flies, maggots, mould. It was all over the two bodies on the chair, she jumped up and ran up the stairs with Rodney chasing her.

Chloe ran outside and threw up. Rodney ran outside to her and stood there, not knowing what to do. Chloe took a couple of deep breaths and looked up at Rodney who was stood there in shock but he was more concerned for her. Sebastian and Danny ran over, they had their guns and kevlar but didn't go inside.

"What's down there?" Danny asked as he looked at Chloe who threw up again.

"Two bodies...Rotting." Rodney said after a short pause.

"He kill them?" Sebastian asked.

"Let's find out." Rodney said as he looked at the police van with Jeffrey inside.

"What we charging him with?" Chloe asked as she recovered, she looked at the sick on the ground and snarled a little, there was no food in it, looked like she had just thrown up coffee.

"The dead bodies when we can identify him, we got the warrant to search based on his religious extremism." Chloe explained. The four of them were standing around talking as the others worked, they were like ghosts to everyone though, not being noticed.

"We can do that?" Danny asked. He had done stuff like that before, tricking people into confessing their crimes but this felt a little illegal.

"Crime has gone up and he seems to be associated with everyone young kid who smashes up a street lamp, yeah we can." Sebastian explained. Everyone nodded, they were on the same page.

They were at the house for a few more hours. Taking everything that seemed important such as the bodies, books and his computer. The police were still there, going through the house but as the detectives were sat in the car, Chloe had the book in her hand.

"So what's so special about the book?" Danny asked as he noticed Chloe hold the book in her hand. It was in an evidence bag but she had insisted that she kept hold of it.

"What the fuck is this?" The driver said as he approached a roadblock. They were in the car ahead of the armoured van that contained Jeffrey as well as Rodney and his team.

"The lord will have my back." Jeffrey said under his breath. Rodney, who was sat opposite him, leaned over to him.

"Will he now?" Rodney asked as he put his helmet onto the ground.

"When War emerges…I will become a free person." Jeffrey explained but most of the squad members began to chuckle at the ramblings of a crazy man.

"Shut the fuck up." Rodney said as he leaned back. The van stopped and he looked puzzled, he got up and walked out of the van to see what was happening.

As he got out, he walked towards the police car in front where Danny had stepped out to see what was happening. There was a car parked across the road where a man was trying to wave at the police.

"What's the problem?" Rodney asked as he walked towards the driver.

"My disciples." Jeffrey whispered to himself. One of the officers noticed what he said and was filled with panic.

"It's a fucking trap." He screamed as he jumped out of the van with several others.

The driver revealed a small, sawn-off shotgun and shot Rodney. He fell to the ground and Danny pulled out his gun and started to return driver shot the car in front of him and killed the driver. The other SWAT officers run round and start spraying their guns. The driver falls to the ground but they hear another gunshot from the distance. They look around the road and into the forest where they can see the of flash of light from the distance. It was either a rifle or a shotgun but the officers were shooting as much as they could.

"Get Jeffrey out of here." Chloe yelled as she crawled out of the car. She got up and fired her pistol at one of the gunmen in the woods. She ran round the large, armoured van to find Jeffrey still in the van with one of the SWAT members.

"What's the situation?" The officer said as he got his gun ready, he wanted to go out and held, he needed to go out and help.

"Get out there and I'll take him." Chloe ordered. The SWAT officer ran out and Chloe pulled out her phone.

"Looks like war is about to present himself." Jeffrey said as he raised his head towards her, he pulled a smirk that just made Chloe want to shoot him.

"Say one fucking thing and I'll put a hole in your head." Chloe said as she put her pistol to his head. He put the smirk away and put his head to the ground.

"We need an immediate extraction right now, we are under fire." Danny said to his radio as he ran round to the side of the van, he fired the gun several times and hit one of the attackers.

He saw Sebastian run towards him, firing his magnum several times but a bullet hit his body armour, he hit the van and fell to the ground. Danny ran round and picked up an assault rifle from a dead officer. He fired into the forest and ran up to Sebastian.

"You ok?" Danny asked as he put his hand on Sebastian's shoulder.

"Get into the fucking van." Chloe screamed out. Danny got up and picked up Sebastian along with him, he dragged him into the back of the van.

"Who's driving?" Danny asked as he threw Sebastian in, he was still breathing heavily but he knew he'd be ok.

"I'll do it." Chloe said as she jumped out and ran to the front.

She got in and started to rev up the engine. She gave it a minute so that the remaining SWAT officers ran to the back. She looked around and started to reverse which is when the door next to her opened. She put her gun towards it but saw Rodney climb in.

"Hurry." He yelled as he got in. His face was covered in blood and his armour seemed heavily damaged but there seemed to be wounds as well, he hid them well but you could see the pain.

The van reversed back and then took off, driving past the other two cars. Rodney put his rifle out of the window and started to fire, he wasn't sure whether or not he hit anyone but he had to fire. In the back Danny closed the doors as the remaining three SWAT officers started to fire.

Sebastian and Rodney had been taken to the hospital where everyone was waiting. Captain Ide walked up to Chloe and Danny who were sat in the waiting area, they hadn't said anything since they got there.

"What happened?" Ide asked as she walked up to them. Danny jumped up, with a face filled with rage.

"What happened? We got caught in a fucking trap….Somebody knew we were coming, they fucking knew." Danny screamed at the captain. He had been holding it in, he needed to get it out but he knew it would get him in trouble.

"Calm down Daniel. I understand what has happened but you need to stay calm, where is Jeffrey now?" Ide said to the man who towered over her but every word she spoke, she dragged him down.

"The last of the SWAT took him to holding. We were waiting for your to process him." Chloe explained as Danny sat down. Ide nodded her head and took a deep breath.

"War has emerged." Jeffrey said to himself in the holding room.

Flashback

Carrie was sat in the library. It was always empty, nobody really liked going there and the books looked like they were going to fall apart as soon as they were touched. It was due to be shut in a couple of months so she was going to use it as her quiet place whenever she could.

"What you reading?" Joseph asked as he walked up to her. He looked at several books but kept his attention on her.

"Just a book about a girl who wants to get a better life." Carrie said as she held the book close to her, she was lying about the book.

"You like stories?" Joseph asked as he flicked through one book.

"...Yeah." Carrie said after a slight pause. She stepped back a little and kept quiet.

"I'm writing one, I think you'd like it. It's about a young girl who everybody hates but one day...She is given the power of the devil himself and she unleashed hell." Joseph explained. She wouldn't look at him and he smiled at that.

"Sounds...Good." Carrie said as she gave him eye contact for a mere second.

"I call it the Aftermath, there's a lot more in there but that's more or less it." Joseph explained. He sat on a chair with a random book and began to read it.

"Ok." Carrie said as she looked at another table but didn't want to be rude.

"I think you'd like this book here. It's about an angel who fell from the heavens and was forced to see some of the most horrific things and write them down." Joseph explained as he kept his eyes focused on the book. He closed it as quickly as he opened it and held it out to Carrie.

"I'll give it a read." Carrie said as she took the book and held it close to her.

"Hey Carrie...I don't think we've met, you a friend?" Ralph said as he walked into take Carrie home. He looked at Joseph and was a little puzzled, he knew who that was.

"Just a fellow book fan who had a good suggestion." Joseph said as he walked out.

"I don't like that guy." Ralph said as Carrie let out a deep breath. She looked at the book her gave her, 'Angel without a pair of wings'.

"He's pretty creepy." Carrie said as she gave her dad a hug that they both needed but would not admit.

"Where's Arthur?" Ralph asked as Carrie took a step back.

"He's doing something with his family but will be at the club tonight." Carrie explained. Ralph helped out at the church club for teenagers every week which he absolutely hated.

"Well let's get some dinner and go...I've got to set up." Ralph said with disgust written all over his face, he didn't want to help out with the church but he had to now if he wanted protection from the killing spree.

Later that evening Ralph and Carrie were at the club. Carrie was chatting with Arthur and trying to hide from a couple of girls. They were lead by the Wilson twins who liked to yell stuff at Carrie.

"Hiding behind your boyfriend Carrie? Aww, when's the wedding?" Nicki, one of the twins yelled out. You could tell it was her from the blue dips in her hair.

"I would attend but I like, hate barns and shit." Lizzy said but then froze as soon as she said it.

"What?" Nicki asked.

"Erm, Carrie is a tramp." Lizzy yelled out laughing. The other girls joined in and laughed until Carrie stormed off into the bathroom.

Ralph watched the teenage girls yell the abuse and clench his fist. Arthur ran after her but got cornered by a couple of the football guys. He took a step forward when McHale put his arm in front of him.

"No violence Ralph." McHale said.

"Sure." Ralph replied as he unclenched his fist.

"I can't believe how much she's grown up, I mean...She is so grown up." McHale said. Ralph looked at him and used all the love for her to not punch him in the face.

"Fuck you." Ralph said as he walked away. He walked up to the footballers who walked away as they noticed the huge man storm towards them.

"I got cornered." Arthur said defensively.

"Just make sure she's ok." Ralph said before staring at the footballers with rage in his eyes. He took a deep breath and used his telekinesis to smash their phones.

Carrie was in the bathroom, crying as she looked into a mirror. She tried to wipe the tears away but more just poured through and she couldn't control it. That was when Sue Snell handed her a tissue.

"They're assholes, I know but you kind of have to get past them."

"Easy for you, you're popular." Carrie said. She managed to talk to Sue better than most. When they were at least five, they used to be really good friends. Ralph and her mother were always good friends but as they grew up, they found themselves on different sides which hurt both of them.

"They're still bitches….Just do it behind your back." Sue said as she played with her hair for a little bit.

"If only I was so lucky." Carrie mumbled under her breath.

"Something will happen, I know it will." Sue said as she gave her old friend a hug and walked back to the club where they could no longer talk.

Present day

Roxanne was sat in the church. She was sorting out the prayer cushions, she liked it when they were fresh. She placed them out in all of the aisles and the children's area. It was nice, it relaxed her.

"What is it with you and prayer cushions?" Joseph asked as he walked into the church. He seemed older, not by much but enough. He was wearing a black suit and put his sunglasses onto a bench. His hair was shorter and combed over instead of being scruffy.

"It's relaxing. I mean, I prefer a good book." Roxanne replied as she looked at the man. She smiled a little, she was genuinely happy to see him.

"Anything good?" Joseph asked as he took some prayer cushions.

"I read a great book called the Angel without a pair of wings. It really was a great read." Roxanne said smiling. Joseph gave a faint smile but she knew he wanted to let it all out.

"You should read the aftermath, even better." Joseph said as he threw a prayer cushion onto the bench, he didn't care how it looked but Roxanne was not impressed.

"I know the story pretty well anyway." Roxanne said. Joseph went to adjust the pillow but it had adjusted itself, he smiled and looked at her.

"The story hasn't ended yet, a new chapter has begun." Joseph explained. He seemed excited but Roxanne was not at all curious.

"So what have you been up to?" Roxanne asked, she didn't care about the new chapter.

"Writing, I write about what I've seen and what is to come." Joseph explained but Roxanne didn't want to know anymore but she knew she had to.

"What is coming?" Roxanne asked.

"War has been found." Joseph said. Roxanne suddenly looked more serious or at least worried, it was hard to tell.

"How did you find out?" Roxanne asked.

"I have a way." Joseph explained. He didn't smile, he barely even changed as he said it.

"Who?" Roxanne asked. She seemed genuinely terrified as to who it was. She was shaking a little and her finger was twitching.

"Sorry, am I interrupting." Chloe asked as she opened the door and walked in. The two looked at her and tried to look normal.

"Not at all, what's up?" Roxanne asked as she walked up to Chloe.

"I need...Help." Chloe said. She seemed tired and confused, she had no idea what to do.

"What happened?" Roxanne asked as she put her hand on her friend's shoulder.

"We stormed Jeffrey Wilson's house last night and...A lot of people were hurt because someone told someone we were coming...He had these dead bodies in his house but he seemed so much more interested in this book." Chloe explained. She was a little worried about Joseph but he seemed disinterested until the book was mentioned.

"What book?" Joseph asked. His attention had been dragged to Chloe.

"Just some book." Chloe explained.

"I have to go." Joseph said as he quickly stormed out.

"Chloe, you need to listen to me very carefully...That book, needs to be destroyed and kept away from that man." Roxanne said. She was worried, she loved Joseph since he was one of her best friends but she knew who he was.

"Who is he?" Chloe asked as she looked back at him.

"That's not important, what comes next is what is important." Roxanne asked. Chloe was starting to get worried about what Roxanne was saying.

"Then what comes next?" Chloe asked.

"Famine." Roxanne explained. She took a deep breath but as she did, she knew the worst was still coming.

Rachel was out at the farm, she was chopping up some wood to help her relax but as she did, she heard something move in the forest. She turned around with the axe in her hand but as she looked ahead, she saw a group of men with rifles and shotguns.

Well I hope you enjoyed and please review. So what is this book? Who is War? And what is Joseph? I will answer soon as well as any questions you may have. If you do have any, please post them as a review and I'll try to answer. Until next time, have fun.


	4. Reading Time

**Hello and welcome. I hope you enjoy so please review. I would like to thank lunalovegood4ever for your help as well as anyone who has reviewed, followed or favourited.**

 **Chapter 4: Reading time**

 ***Aquamarine: The story will make sense later on, just takes time.**

 ***MagicMike2: I'm hoping 9 but not to sure at this point.**

Jeffrey was sat at a desk in one of the interview rooms, he was exhausted and needed to shut his eyes but he couldn't. The lighting in the room was terrible, he could barely see the door which just made him terrified. His left hand was twitching as well as his eyes, he wanted to run out but his hands were cuffed to the table. It was early in the morning and the sun had only been up for a few hours, this meant everyone was tired.

Then there was light, most of it was blocked out by a mysterious figure who walked in. He sat at the table and the lights finally came on. The man sitting in the chair was Sebastian who had several documents with him. He looked at the mirror and put up his thumb, on the other side was Danny, staring into the room as if it was a car crash.

"Who are those two girls?" Sebastian asked. He handed Jeffrey pictures from the autopsy. Thanks to the burns and rotting they were impossible to work out who they were.

"Who are they Jeffrey? Did you kill them? Cut them up because they knew a little too much?..Did they say no to you? They were probably cute when they were alive and you are an ugly mess so...Rejection always hurts." Sebastian asked again. He was trying to provoke him into speaking, each word forced Jeffrey to rise his head just a little bit.

"They were my daughters, they were lost." Jeffrey mumbled under his breath but Sebastian caught onto what he was saying, he slowly took the photos away from him.

"What does that mean?" Sebastian asked.

"They were killed by Carrie White." Jeffrey said. He stared into the officer's eyes, purging his hate outwards to Sebastian.

"Fuck." Danny whispered to himself. Ide looked at him, expressing her disapproval but in reality she agreed as well.

"They were lost before, they followed the devil….They left god behind and they got what they deserved, they were cleansed." Jeffrey continued. Sebastian leaned back as Jeffrey leaned forward.

"You think that is what Carrie White did? Cleanse the school of the sinners?" Sebastian asked as he jumped forward, their heads nearly colliding as he did.

"Exactly." Jeffrey spat out. He seemed angry, he had allowed the hate to rise inside of himself.

"But the Whites are a disease?" Sebastian asked. He remembered what Rita said but Jeffrey just leaned back and stared at the floor.

"God sent a flood to destroy humanity." Jeffrey said.

"He then said he'd never do it again." Sebastian replied. He didn't know much about religion, he never paid much attention to it in school but he knew that the other kids in his class quickly became obsessed with it which meant that's all he knew about.

"Then….It is our responsibility." Jeffrey said with a large smile.

"What are you going to do?" Sebastian asked. He was now incredibly concerned, he had no idea what Jeffrey was planning.

Rachel was then running through the woods. She was going as quickly as she could and was sure that blood had filled her shoes. She jumped over some of the fallen trees but then tripped on a root, sending her flying into a ditch. She crashed into it and screamed out loud, she was sure they would find out where she was. She looked at her leg and noticed that the right one was covered in bruises and cuts, she tried to stand but she only fell back down again.

Rachel looks up and tried to run away as soon as she saw a group of at least five people stood at the top of the ditch. They were holding rifles and shotguns but just stared at her with glowing eyes that poured out evil. Rachel had tried to use her powers on them earlier but they were clever, throwing things at her to break her concentration.

"Get the fuck away from me." Rachel screamed out but they just stood there, staring her down. They were wearing blue trousers and white shirts, their hair was shaved off but they were riddled with tattoos that resembled words or at least sentences.

Rachel looked over and used her powers to pull a tree down to the ground, she threw it over to the men. It was difficult, it used up a lot of energy that she didn't have but as she threw it over to them, one of the men fired their shotgun so that the slug hit the ground around her. The scare made her drog the tree and she fell to the ground as she watched it roll down the hill.

Rachel crawled back a little and tried to push the attackers back as they took lunges forward but they kept shooting the ground around her, distracting her from using her power. She crawled up to a tree but was now to weak to stop the attackers who surrounded her. The five men had their weapons pointed at the girl but refused to pull the trigger.

"Fucking do it." Rachel said as she tried to push them back but they just shot the tree. The bark flew off the tree and cut her right ear to shreds. They walked towards her to pick her up, she had given up now.

There was then a loud gunshot, she had no idea where it came from but as she looked up she could see birds flying south. One of the attackers fell to the ground, coughing up blood and then dying. The others pointed their guns at the forest but had no idea where to shoot. There were several more gunshots and all of them fell to the ground except one.

"Who sent you?" Joseph asked. He was stood behind the last attacker with a pistol in his hand and an assault rifle in the other. The attacker swung around to shoot him but Joseph put two bullets into him and walked over to Rachel.

"Thank you." Rachel said as Joseph helped the poor girl up. He put the guns down and gave the crying girl a hug.

"Thought you'd be able to deal with them." Joseph said as he looked back to see the smoke from the burning cabin.

"They broke my concentration, injured me...They were too good." Rachel said as she fell to the ground again, she looked at her leg which was still bleeding and rather badly. She could only just hear what Joseph was saying.

"You know why they want you?" Joseph said as he looked at the bodies.

"Why?" Rachel asked. Joseph helped her back up, she was happy he was there but also very suspicious. He was wearing a lot of body armour which meant he was prepared for this, so why was he?

"Because of who your sister is….She said hi by the way." Joseph said as he pulled out a gurkha knife. He went to plunge it into her but she managed to use her powers to stop it from hitting the skin. He put his hand behind her neck and pushed forward, tearing her stomach to pieces.

Choe was sat in the evidence room. She wasn't to sure what everyone else was doing but she had the sudden urge to get the book and read it. She tore it out of the bag and threw it onto the table, then spent twenty minutes staring at it. There was something about it, like a drumbeat that called her towards it. She opened the book and stared at the first page, it was heavy as if bricks were holding it down.

She looks at the words on the pages, they were faint and near impossible to read. She had no idea what it was written in but it was a very dark red that had started to fade away. It had been scribbled all over the pages and barely readable.

"What the hell?" Chloe asked herself as she read the pages. The more she stared at the book, the more it started to make sense. The words seemed to move around the pages and make an actual sentence.

"Today was the first day of camp and Carrie couldn't have been more excited, everyone had arrived but best of all, Ralph was helping out." Chloe mumbled to herself as she read a random paragraph. She then started to realise what it actually was and what it meant, she looked around quickly and then took a deep breath. She should hand it in but...This had the answers to everything that had happened in the last couple of years to the questions that had torn her soul apart, who wouldn't read that?

 **Flashback**

Carrie was walking through the bunkhouse at the Christian summer camp. The girls always shared one which was good because then everyone got to talk but when you're like Carrie, you got picked on. Most of the girls went, Sue and Carrie used to go all of the time but she turned into the other girls.

"You think you'll be ok?" Ralph asked as he put a bag onto a bed. He and Carrie had got there early so he could set up and sort her out.

"Yeah, I'll be ok thanks." Carrie said as she sat on the bed. She looked at a wall and remembered being thrown against it when one of the girls thought she was being funny.

"Well the councellor or whatever you call them will be here soon and she'll keep an eye on you." Ralph said as he looked out of the window, he hated being there.

"What happens if they all make fun of me? And do what they did last time?" Carrie asked. She was genuinely worried about the other girls and she really didn't want to go but someone had to stop Ralph from going mad.

"I got something for that." Ralph said as he reached into a small rucksack he had been carrying around, he pulled out a hockey mask and put it on. Carrie smiled a little, she only got it because when she gets ill they watch movies all day since Margaret is at work.

"You think that will work?" Carrie asked as she looked outside, she remembered being locked out there at night when she went to the toilet.

"I promise." Ralph said as he gave his daughter a hug before leaving the building.

Ralph went to help set up the welcome activities as Carrie sorted her bag out at the bunk. She was only moving clothes around and making sure she had a toothbrush, she knew what would happen, she knew it would get stolen. She began to hum Roxanne by the Police, her favourite song.

"Knock knock." Joseph said as he walked inside of the room. Carrie jumped out of her skin and looked at the man. He was wearing jeans and brown jumper, his hair was shorter than normal but he seemed to be attempting to grow a beard.

"What are you doing here?" Carrie asked. She had gone completely white which made Joseph laugh a little.

"I heard you were starting camp today, thought I'd say hello." Joseph asked as he walked around the bunk, looking at the spot where Carrie had been thrown against the wall.

"I haven't seen you in months." Carrie said. She was a little shocked to see him, she hadn't seen him since the library.

"I've been busy writing my book." Joseph explained as he sat on a bed.

"How is it going?" Carrie asked. She was still nervous around him, she had no idea why but there was something about him.

"Waiting for something interesting to happen, to change to plot around. Nice bunk by the way." Joseph said as he walked over and sat next to her, she tried to move away but he put his arm around her.

"What is it?" Carrie asked, she was now getting scared as she looked into his rather terrifying eyes. They looked like they belonged to a demon.

"I know you've been having problems, I understand...I really do. Girls can be such bitches so here's what I'm going to do. I'm going to look out for you Carrie, I always will but I need you to do something for me." Joseph explained. He did mean it, he was going to look out for her but she needed to be on his side.

"Which is?" Carrie asked.

"I need you to trust me." Joseph said as he reached into his pocket and handed her a small revolver and forced it into her hand.

"Why?" Carrie asked as he hands started to shake.

"They will all know your name." Joseph said as he walked out of the room, leaving Carrie with the weapon.

Later that day Carrie was outside, waiting for all of the girls to show up. Sue and the twins were the first to arrive and were chatting in a circle as well as pointing at Carrie as they laughed. Sue just looked at Carrie and forced a smile, she didn't like what they were saying. Carrie couldn't take her mind off the pistol, she had hidden it inside her bag but it was still there, beating. She looked into the forest and could feel Joseph watching over her but she had no idea where.

 **Present day**

Chloe slammed the book shut, she tried to catch her breath but couldn't. She looked around again and jumped up. She had no idea what was going on and threw the book away, it terrified her but she had to walk towards it. She saw it there, in the middle of the room and ran to pick it up. She had no idea what to think, it was just there but it felt like it was taunting her. She had to find out what caused Carrie to turn into who she was.

Joseph and Roxanne were walking down the street. They approached the memorial for the massacre, it was just a long wall but there were so many pictures on it. They stopped to look at a few pictures and letters people had put up there.

"How many do you think there is?" Roxanne asked as she looked at one addressed to Carrie. It read 'burn in hell'. It only made her smile as she pulled it down.

"Hundreds." Joseph said as he looked at a crying mother who was lighting a candle next to some letters and flowers.

"You know we have a weekly meeting, a place where we can talk about our experiences." Roxanne said to the crying mother as she guided her away from the wall.

The two walked away from the wall but as they did, the candle fell over onto the flowers. The flame managed to ignite the flowers which then spread to the letters. It only took a minute for the whole wall to light up the night sky. There was a photo of Carrie White, the only nice photo on there that had been put up by Sue. It was hidden under some photos but as the flames tore their way through them, the picture refused to burn.

Sebastian was running through the forest. He had no idea what was going on but he was terrified for Rachel's life, he knew something had happened but Jeffrey refused to tell him anything. He could smell smoke? This just made him even more terrified. He arrived at his old cabin which had been burnt to pieces, the place had practically collapsed by now and the flames were put out. It was the middle of the night and as he used his torch to light up the area he was just more depressed.

He found Rachel on the ground, covered in blood and with stones placed around her. There was writing on her forehead but he couldn't make it out, he could only scream.

 **Well I hope you enjoyed so please review. So Rachel is dead, but why? What's up with Joseph and Roxanne? Will Chloe get her answers? Please ask questions either in a review or private message. Until next time, have fun.**


	5. Death Rides a Pale Horse

**Hello and welcome. i hope you enjoyed so please review. I'm sorry for it being so late, I've got a new job and university so everything is hectic at the moment. Thank you Lunalovegood4ever for your help as well as anyone who has reviewed, favorited or followed.**

 **Chapter 5: Death rides a pale horse**

Chloe was driving down a dark and mysterious road. She hated this road, they used to say it was haunted and that a horseman would ride down it and take you away. She approached a small building that had been boarded up. There was a car outside it that Chloe knew was Sebastian's. She pulled up and walked out of the car. The cold breeze blew her short blond hair to the side, she marched towards the building where the door had been kicked down.

She push the door open and walked inside the old bar. The place looked like it should be haunted with everything looking like it had been destroyed in a fire. Chloe looked to the side where Sebastian was, he was leaning on the bar with a bottle of bourbon and a small glass.

"This place looks like it should be torn down." Chloe said as she walked up to the drunk man, He was drunk, he could barely see in front of him.

"I used to drink here...Everyone did for a while and then Ralph White became a well known psychopathic mass murderer...I've failed him." Sebastian said as he downed another glass of the strong bourbon. Chloe wanted to get out of there, there was a horrific smell that was probably from something poisonous.

"There's been fires all over town, somebody started them….I think it's these extremists." Chloe explained. She put a piece of paper in front of the man, he just glanced at it and didn't care.

"She's dead Chloe...Rachel is dead. The first horseman is dead." Sebastian said as he threw the paper away and stared at his glass.

"Then this apocalypse has been averted?" Chloe asked. She didn't know, she had no idea.

"Wilson knows something, he may not be behind it but he knows something." Sebastian said. Chloe nodded and left the man to his sins.

Chloe was racing back to her car, she jumped in and pulled out her phone as quickly as she could.

"Danny, I need you." Chloe said as she started her car.

"I'm a little busy, can it wait?" Danny said. He was sat at his desk and going through the reports about the fires from the night before, the whole place was like a mad house.

"No...Meet me at the cabin in the woods." Chloe said as she hung up the phone and started to race down the road. Danny put the phone down and took a deep breath before getting up to go.

"Where the fuck are you going?" Ide yelled as Danny as he threw his leather jacket on.

"Chloe needs me to help her with a lead." Danny said as he ran out before Ide could stop him.

Chloe is walking through the forest, looking over the burnt down cabin with Danny. Danny is horrified by what he saw, he didn't know Sebastian very well but he knew that this cabin meant the world to him, it was his world. The CSI team had left a few hours ago so everything important had been taken, that wasn't why they was there.

"How long do you think Sebastian knew that Rachel was here? I mean, how long had he been protecting her?" Danny asked as he looked at a few of the symbols carved onto the trees, they were beyond him.

"A few months maybe." Chloe said, she sounded a little worried. Danny looked at her, he was a little suspicious.

"Maybe?" Danny asked as he walked towards her. He may have been a little bit lazy but he knew when to catch someone out, it was one of his many gifts like levelling up in Call of Duty. It's why he was one of the best interrogators that they had.

"I'm not sure." Chloe said as she looked at the cabin, trying to find anything that could help her out but she had no clue whatsoever.

"I think this is linked with the fires...The nutcases probably did this." Danny explained. He was referring to the religious extremists who came about after Carrie.

"What?" Chloe asked. She wasn't really paying attention, she had something on her mind, another thought that was dragging her away.

"Carrie White's sister, the memorial...Anything linked to her and they destroyed it...Why?" Danny asked. He tried to think who else would have done it, the only other people who hated her were the affected.

"Her legacy." Carrie asked. Danny thought for a moment and looked around, he had another idea.

"No, these people want to bring her back or at least something to do with that...Why would they try to destroy her?" Danny asked.

"I don't know." Chloe said. Danny looked at her, staring into her eyes, looking for the secret that she was holding.

"Because she destroyed them first, the affected." Danny explained as he looked around. The Affected were a group of people who had been affected by the Black Prom, they were angry over what they lost which made them more dangerous than any of the other groups in the area.

"You think they have something to do with this?" Chloe asked.

"I think we should find out." Danny said as he turned around and headed towards the car.

Flash back

Carrie is walking through the campsite, ready to get some lunch. She had no idea what they were going to eat but she knew that it was probably going to be terrible no matter what. She walked into the cabin and sat at the corner, she was so nervous the sweat was pouring off her.

"Hey Carrie." Arthur said as he sat down opposite her. He had a tray of what was meant to be chilli but looked more like military rations mixed with mud.

"You made it?" Carrie asked. She had to admit it, it was good to see someone familiar again even if they had, had a few problems lately.

"Yeah...Anyway, you ok?" Arthur asked as he took a mouthful of the food and froze, he wasn't sure whether or not he should spit it out, he slowly swallowed it but even then he struggled keeping it down.

"How is it?" Carrie asked as she looked at the food in disgust.

"You'll struggle." Arthur said as he took another mouthful of the food.

"I need to show you something." Carrie said. She said it as if she was being forced to confess about stealing, it seemed difficult for her.

"Cool." Arthur said. He had no idea what it was but he was just happy that they were talking.

Later that afternoon the two were walking through the woods. Carrie was carrying a rolled up jumper under her arm while keeping Arthur completely clueless.

"So why are we here?" Arthur asked as they stopped near an old tree that had their names carved onto it. The two took a moment to look at the tree but curiosity was still killing him. Carrie took out the jumper and revealed the pistol.

Arthur just stood there for a moment, he had no idea how to react. He just stared at the pistol and the longer he stared at it, the more Carrie got worried.

"Please say something." Carrie said. Her hands started to shake a little which just made Arthur more worried.

"Why have you got a gun?" Arthur asked the first of many questions but Carrie had no idea how she could answer it.

"Joseph gave it to me, to protect myself." Carrie said. She started to get defensive, protecting herself from Arthur's judgement.

"Protect yourself? Protect yourself from what?" Arthur yelled. He knew there were people around so he was trying to keep quiet but he couldn't, the anger just got incontrol.

"You know who." Carrie screamed as she ran towards him. The two went silent for a moment, looking at the ground as they realised the reason Carrie had chosen to keep the gun.

"This isn't right Carrie, you need to get rid of that thing." Arthur said as he put out his hand. Carrie looked into his eyes and handed him the gun.

Joseph was stood in the distance, he made no attempt to hide but he kind of just blended in with the scenery. He just stared at Arthur, his eyes were filled with hate and he clenched his fists only for a second before walking away.

X

A group of at least thirty people were sat in the basement of a rundown church in the outskirts of Maine. One of them was stood at the front of the podium, he was a young man who wore a dusty old suit he had for church and a large burn mark on his right hand.

"They blame us for these fires, they think we continued her destruction." The young preacher explained. The others just sat there in their fancy clothes. Some of the were heavily injured or held a picture of a lost loved one.

"That's funny though, there are those who want the destruction to continue but yet they are ignored." Joseph said as he walked in. He walked down the aisle wearing a black suit with a red tie. He looked over the affected with a small smirk.

"Who are you?" The Preacher asked as he pointed to him with his burnt hand. A necklace fell out of his sleeve and dangled underneath the scars.

"Some call me Prometheus, Set, Samedi...You can call me Joseph." Joseph explained as he walked closer and closer.

"Why are you here? To mock us?" The Preacher screamed as the rage started to fill his eyes as well as the others who were sat.

"I reached for the stars….But I reached too high and so I fell." Joseph said as he raised his arms into the air and dropped them.

"What do you want?" The Preacher asked as he lowered his arm and tucked the necklace back up his sleeve.

"They believe the fires were done by you...The ones who hate Carrie White and her plague of a family." Joseph continued to explain as he chose to ignore the question.

"We built those memorials...Why would we do something like that?" A middle aged woman in the audience yelled. She held a couple of pictures of children in her hands and as Joseph looked at her, he held the temptation to make a large grin.

"We need a war in Maine, something to bring out the darkness and let it return to the light." Joseph said as if he was on a stage.

"What are you on about?" The Preacher asked. He was getting angry with Joseph and wanted him to leave.

"The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse are being assembled and all I need now is my man on a pale horse." Joseph said as he pointed to the Preacher. The Preacher just stood there with an expression of shock and anger but before he could reply the doors burst open. A couple of young men holding heavy weapons were stood there with a different kind of rage in their eyes.

"What is this?" The Preacher asked.

"The coming of the man on a pale horse." Joseph explained as his grin grew large and sinister.

Danny and Chloe arrived at an old church, it was a few miles away from the town but they were driving as fast as they could. They approached the old church that had become a place for kids to have their parties on the weekend but this was different now, there were bodies out the front.

"What the fuck?" Chloe asked herself as they approached the church. The car came to a sudden stop and the two detectives jumped out.

"We've got a 187 here." Danny yelled into his phone. The two had their guns out and slowly walked towards the building where they could still hear screams.

They made their way inside, slowly and carefully but their hearts were crashing against their chest. They nudged a slightly open door but as they were about to walk through one of Joseph's soldiers attempted to shoot the two. Chloe pushed Danny out of the way and shot the soldier three times.

"What the fuck?" Chloe said as she got up and held her gun out. There was at least three people with shotguns pointed at her. Joseph was stood there with the Preacher sat on the floor and covered in blood.

"Run." Danny said as he fired until his gun was empty, he pushed Chloe back until running out himself. The soldiers couldn't get a good shot at them so they managed to get away.

The two detectives ran outside and quickly reloaded their guns as they got into the car. The soldiers followed them and started to fire as the detectives quickly hid behind the car to take cover from the hail of bullets. The soldiers dressed more like punks than an actual soldier kept firing until they ran out of bullets. Chloe and Danny returned fire but as they did the soldiers just loaded quicker and unleash the hell.

"When are the others coming?" Chloe yelled as Danny checked his phone. He had sent a dozen text messages to Rodney to tell him to hurry up.

It took him a few minutes but Rodney arrived in a large black SUV with several other SWAT members. They pounced out of the van with their guns already firing, cutting the soldiers to shreds. Rodney shot one of the soldiers several times before aiming at Joseph who was just stood there.

"I have no weapons...You cannot hurt me." Joseph said as Chloe walked up to him and grabbed his arms, twisting them behind him and pushing him into a car.

"I will do my best." Chloe said as she slammed the door shut.

Jeffrey Wilson was sat in one of the cells. The police station was more like a madhouse at the moment after the fires at the memorials, everybody had something to do. Jeffrey was just sat there though, staring at the wall. He was tapping his fingers on his leg very quickly, he was nervous. He could hear the cell door next to his open, he ignored it though. Joseph walked into the cell and stood there as they shut the door.

"No group cell?" Joseph asked as Chloe locked the door.

"You just ordered a massacre...You get to be by yourself." Chloe said as she locked the door.

"Just the massacre….I've done so much more." Joseph said as he put his face right up to the window in the door. It was small and only big enough to see the face, you could probably just get your arm through it.

"Planning on making a confession?" Chloe asked as she was getting ready to close the window.

"Rachel." Joseph said. Chloe just stood there, a little frozen but she quickly came back to reality and closed the window that allowed them two to speak.

Joseph walked over to his bed and laid down but staring at the wall across him. On the other side of the wall was Jeffrey who couldn't take his eyes away from his wall.

 **Well I hope you enjoyed so please review. What do you like about the story and what don't you like? Who are the other Horsemen? What will Arthur and Carrie do? Who really is Joseph? Please tell me what you think and what you want to happen. Until next time, have fun.**


	6. Sitting with the enemy

**Hello and welcome. I hope you enjoy so please review. I would like to thank Lunalovegood4ever for your help as well as anyone who has reviewed, followed or favourited.**

 **Chapter 6: Sitting with the enemy**

Joseph was sat in one of the interview rooms. The whole precinct was on lockdown at the moment, everybody had the hairs on their necks up and they were all prepared for what was to come next. Joseph just stared at the handcuffs that he had on himself, they were attached to the table to ensure that he didn't escape. He looked at the mirror and winked, taunting the people on the other side.

Ide and Danny were watching as Rodney operated the recording equipment, they just stood in silence as they waited for Chloe to show up. It took her a few minutes more than expected but she did show up, completely exhausted.

"We ready?" Chloe asked as she put the folder of notes onto the desk. Danny picked them up to find out that they were mostly scribbles, barely readable. Chloes eyes were heavy, she could barely keep them open.

"You're in no shape to go out there Chloe, you can barely keep your eyes open." Ide said. She was stern as she said it, like a pissed off mother. Chloe was going to fight back but to be fair, she did agree with her.

"I'll go, I'm great with these kinds of things." Danny said as he picked up the folder of notes and walked for the door. Nobody objected so he just assumed he had permission.

Danny quickly opened the door and let it slam as he walked in. He threw the folder onto the desk and sat down quietly, looking or at least pretending to look through the notes because he can't read Chloe's handwriting. After a few minutes he looked at the bored Joseph and leaned forward.

"So, Joseph." Danny said as he flicked through the notes and looked at a photo of Joseph.

"Danny." Joseph replied.

"You know me?" Danny asked, he didn't care that much, a lot of people knew him from the nightclubs.

"I know all of you, I know Ide, Rodney and of course, Chloe." Joseph said. Ide leaned forward, she was hooked onto whatever Joseph was going to say now.

"Why did you attack the Affected?" Danny asked as he showed him a photograph of the Affected before they were attacked.

"Do you know what they did? They just sat around and complained about what had happened, they didn't do anything about it, they just complained. Oh no, my child died in the prom fire...Oh that's so bad, my husband had to take out a second job because our house was torn apart...Honestly." Joseph said. It seemed to have genuinely angered him, as if her was jealous of their problems.

"I honestly don't know how to reply to that." Ide said as she watched Danny stare down Joseph.

"They talk about Carrie as if she was some kind of messiah or demon, she wasn't...She was a teenage girl with issues. Somebody just thought it would be a great idea to give her telekinesis." Joseph explained. He was getting angry, even a little jealous by the way he yelled out telekinesis.

"You knew her?" Danny asked as he got out an old picture of Carrie. He seemed a little disgusted by the look of it.

"Yeah...I knew her. It didn't do me any good, that boyfriend of hers...They were made for each other?" Joseph said and again, he sounded jealous by the way he said boyfriend.

"The kid, Arthur? He died a couple of years ago." Danny said. He didn't have a photo of Arthur, he only had one of Carrie because of the whole survivor thing.

"Yeah...Just as bad as she was. I know for a fact, he sent me to the grave." Joseph said. He was angry now, he was quiet but he was very angry.

"He tried to kill you?" Danny asked curiously.

"He did...Didn't last very long, I guess he didn't do a very good job of it. Those two kids, they truly had the devil in them. Terrible parents do have a habit of doing that to you, I know that for a fact." Joseph said, he chuckled a little at the thought of the parents.

"How so?" Danny asked.

"My mother was a little cold growing up, she called me a disappointment despite I was the only one in the family that could actually count past their age. They all got what they deserved anyway." Joseph said. He seemed to have a little regret in his eyes, the way he looked down at the floor told Danny that.

"So, you murdered them all?" Danny asked. He waited for a moment, wasn't sure who Joseph was going to confess to.

"Yep, all of them." Joseph said as he looked at Danny in the eyes.

"Why?" Danny asked.

"You just asked that." Joseph said, he was still a little angry.

"Ok...Ok...I killed them all using several other people who are obsessed with Carrie, I killed her crazy bitch of a sister, I burnt down her memorials and I'm going to keep going until every last trace of that bitch is ash." Joseph screamed. He tried to get up but the handcuffs wouldn't let him, this just made him even more angry.

"Get him out of there." Chloe yelled as Rodney jumped up to get Danny.

"She burnt that night but I will destroy what she couldn't, I will kill everyone who still knows her name...I will purge this world with my horsemen." Joseph said as he twisted his hands about and within a second he threw the cuffs onto the table.

"Hands on your head now." Danny screamed as he jumped out and took out his gun. Within a second Rodney burst in with, the two men aiming guns at Joseph.

"You wont kill me, you will have someone else to kill before you can." Joseph explained. The two detectives were a little confused for a moment but then they started to hear loud gunshots.

"What?" Danny yelled out as he looked around.

"The fuck is that?" Rodney asked himself.

"He who rides a pale horse." Joseph said.

Downstairs was hell. The Preacher was limping around the precinct, collecting bullets from all of the soldiers. His hand was still heavily scarred and burnt, it had turned grey though unlike the rest of his body which had just gotten pale. He walked towards a police officer who kept on shooting until he ran out of bullets.

"What are you?" The aging policeman asked as Preacher grabbed him by the throat with his grey hand. He dropped him, leaving a grey burn mark on the man's neck.

"So, let me go." Joseph demanded. The two detectives just stood there, aiming their guns at him and ready to fire.

"That's not happening." Rodney said.

"Ok….Where is the Aftermath?" Joseph asked. The two detectives weren't to sure what he was on about so they stood silent. Chloe on the other hand, she was panicking like hell now, she knew why he was there.

"I've got to go." Chloe said before running out to get to the evidence room.

The Preacher was walking through the precinct. The police officers had given up trying to stop him and were just running now. Preacher was holding a pistol with his left hand, shooting anyone who would dare cross his path.

He walked down a corridor and approached a wooden door. He kicked it down and looked around, he saw Ide but ignored her, opting to kick down the door in front of him. Danny and Rodney spun around, aiming their guns at the Preacher.

"Who the fuck are you?" Danny asked. Preacher slapped the gun out of Dannys hand and pushed him back, he went flying across the room and hit the wall.

Rodney fired several shots at Preacher but it just ended in him being smacked. Rodney fell to the ground with the burn mark on his face. Joseph looked at Preacher and stepped forward but picked up a gun on the way. He looked at the mirror and grew a sinister grin as Ide got more and more terrified. Joseph walked through the door and up to Ide, shooting her upon sight. She fell to the ground, blood gushing out of her arm.

"Take me to the Aftermath." Joseph said as he walked up to Ide. He had shot her in the arm and pressed his foot on the wound.

 **Flashback**

Arthur was walking through the camp in the middle of the night. It wasn't that cold but the wind really wasn't helping. Arthur managed to make it to the bathroom block without tripping over anything but as he did he jumped.

"Ralph?" Arthur squealed as he jumped back. He noticed the middle aged man smoking by the mens shower block.

"Shhh. I don't really want anyone seeing me smoking." Ralph said as he tried to hide his cigarette.

"I didn't know you smoked." Arthur said as the two calmed down and Ralph continued to smoke.

"I kinda want to keep it that way mate." Ralph said as he threw the stub onto the floor and pulled another out of his pocket.

"Sounds fair….Can I ask you for some advice?" Arthur said. He was a little nervous, he didn't really know what to say.

"I've known you since you was a kid….You can ask me to buy you booze if you want." Ralph said. He was a little offended but he didn't really care too much.

"This is serious." Arthur said.

"Ok." Ralph replied as he nodded. He reached into his pocket and handed the teenager a cigarette.

"Erh...Sure." Arthur said as he took it. He wasn't really too sure what to make of it but decided to go along.

"This'll help you relax. What is it?" Ralph said as he lit it up for him. Arthur coughed a few times but managed to get used to it.

"What would you do if you thought that somebody was trying to hurt someone you loved?" Arthur asked. Ralph went silent for a moment, he thought deeply for a second.

"When I was young I was the Chort...A monster, a killer for the mafia. That was before, well...This. Somebody one day hurt the woman I loved and she never recovered. I found out who it was and I put five bullets in the man's chest and three in his wife….And two in their kids." Ralph said. Arthur could tell it was genuinely hard for Ralph to say this, the way he said it told him it all. His eyes were staring at the floor and his hand was shaking, not noticing the burning ash dancing on his trousers.

"So I should protect her?" Arthur asked. He was a little scared, he knew that Ralph had a dark past but nothing like that.

"No...You need to stop him before he does something because once he does that...Everything you do will haunt you." Ralph explained. Arthur took a deep breath and started to think about what his next move could be.

"Thanks." Arthur said as he took a long drag and coughed the smoke out.

"So what's happening?" Ralph asked as he chuckled at Arthur's failing attempt to smoke.

"There's a man...Who is trying to turn Carrie into something she's not." Arthur said. Ralph froze for a moment, allowing the cigarette to fall out of his mouth and hit the floor.

"Who?" Ralph whispered.

"Joseph...I can't remember his last name though." Arthur replied. Ralphs heart stopped for a single moment, sinking to the bottom of his chest.

"I think I know who he is." Ralph said as he lit up another cigarette.

 **End Flashback**

Chloe was in the evidence locker, frantically going through the boxes until she could find the book. There was at least six on the floor with evidence falling out of them. She finally found it and for a single moment she felt relief.

"Ah, ah, ah...Stay right there detective." Joseph said as he walked into the room, dragging Ide with him. Preacher walked up behind him slowly, he seemed like he was willing to jump infront of a bus if he could.

"What is this book?" Ide yelled but that only resulted in being thrown onto the floor.

"Get it from her." Joseph said. Preacher walked over and took the book from Chloe, it wasn't much of a struggle though, he just pulled it from her.

"What do you want with the book?" Chloe asked. She knew it was probably a drmb question since he wouldn't answer it.

"A little bit of payback." Joseph said. He shot Ide and then shot Chloe before walking out of the precinct with Preacher. Ide was hit in the chest and instantly fell unconscious, blood was pouring out of her quickly and she could bleed out at any moment.

Chloe was still conscious though, the bullet had hit her in the chest which hurt like hell. She stumbled forward and fell to the ground, the pain was overwhelming. She couldn't scream though, that was the worst part, the part that she couldn't call for help. She started to feel tired, her eyes being pulled over her eyes but she had to fight it, just a little bit longer.

Chloe dragged herself through the evidence room but she had to stop, she just didn't have it in her to keep going forward. She even started to slip over her own blood that was trickling down her. Her eyes were so heavy and her muscles were even heavier, she didn't have the energy. She was moments from passing out when she heard more screams. There was no more fighting it, she fell unconscious.

Joseph walked through the cellar of Roxanne's church. The Preacher followed him, staring at the book in Joseph's hand. He placed it onto a table and stared at it, like a father stares at his newborn child. Preacher didn't really understand it, it was just a book to him but he also did understand it, he knew what it meant to have a possession that meant the world to him. Preacher looked at the necklace that was wrapped around his scarred hand, he had no memories of the girl in the picture but it did mean the world to him.

"Come Preacher, there is still work to be done." Joseph said as he walked out of the basement. Preacher looked at the board above the book and then followed his leader.

On the board was four pictures that had been taken and pinned up there. There was a picture of Rachel and the Preacher which both had a cross through them. The other two pictures were of Daniel Callaghan, the detective who murdered the most powerful man in Chamberlaine and Sebastian Castillo, another detective who was going to the darkside.

 **Well I hope you enjoyed so please review. The Four horsemen are here, what do you think? What did you think of Ralph and Arthur, good or bad advice? What do you think should be the detectives fate? Let me know what you think and until next time, have fun.**


	7. Love is darkness

**Hello and welcome. I hope you enjoy so please review. I would like to thank Lunalovegood4ever for your help as well as anyone who has reviewed, favorited or followed.**

 *** Guest: Happy Christmas and a happy new year to you to**

 ***Giovanni: Josephs motivations are being slowly revealed like the rest.**

 ***Joseph: I'll try to make them a bit longer in the future for you**

 **Chapter 7: Love is darkness**

Prison life wasn't all it was hyped up to be, it really wasn't. People always told him that one day he would end up there if he continued the way he did but he never listened, always allowing his anger to drive him and blind him at the most important times. Daniel knew what that was like, he absolutely hated it but he still stands by what he did that night, he was still right.

Daniel was stood in the prison courtyard, surrounded by a hundred other inmates and infront of him was one of the biggest guys he has ever seen. He was close to seven foot tall with a face of a shark, like a bond villain.

"You're an odd one Callaghan." One of the delightful prisoners Daniel got to meet on a daily basis.

"Like your mother." Daniel replied. That was never really the best response but it also wasn't the time to be civil.

This didn't earn him any favours, the prisoner smacked Daniel in the face and sent him straight to the ground, right into the dust. Daniel woke up a few hours later in the infirmary where he had been completely left alone. He looked around but it was like a ghost town, no trace of anybody. He jumped off the bed which was still probably a really bad idea and walked around, hoping to find a doctor to tell him to get back into bed.

"Is anybody here?" Daniel called out. His face still hurt, mainly his eye which had started to swell up. There was still nobody there, nobody for him to talk to or stop him.

"There he is." Joseph said as he spun round the corridor and walked down it. It was hard to see him, there was no light or anything which just let him blend in. Preacher followed slowly behind, dragging his body along as the man practically skipped down the hall.

"Who are you?" Daniel asked as he looked around for something to arm himself with.

"My name is Joseph, you probably wouldn't remember me but we have met." Joseph announced.

"You're right, I don't remember you." Daniel said, he couldn't find anything to arm himself with so he had to be alert.

"Well a long time ago you arrested me...Remember that? To be fair I was drinking underage but, what can I say? I hold grudges." Joseph said as he got closer and closer to the former detective.

Joseph grabbed hold of Daniel and lifted him into the air, strangling him as he did so. Daniel had no idea what was happening, he was trying to make sense of it himself but at the moment he had more pressing matters at hand. Joseph threw him to the ground and looked down on him. Daniel couldn't move, his throat felt like it was burning and the sensation spread to his entire body, slowly. Joseph looked down and smiled as the detective screamed out in pain, pushing the limit of what people are capable of feeling.

"Relax now my horseman, for you have been starved of the justice you crave, a famine in your own soul...You shall rise and take from the others, giving them the famine to fulfil hunger for justice." Joseph said as Daniel screamed. Preacher was just stood there, cringing as he watched the ordeal. Daniel eventually stopped, his burning red skin cooled into a cold grey.

"Come now famine, you have much to do." Joseph said as he reached out his hand for Daniel. He took it and stood up, looking tired and hungry. He felt his stomach and looked at Joseph with the same eyes that the Preacher has...Hopeless.

 **Flashback**

Arthur was sat in his bunkhouse, staring at the wall like he had been for the last hour. He had no idea what to do, he just didn't. He looked around the bunk and realised he wasn't exactly alone which was good for a very simple reason. He looked under the bed and pulled out his suitcase and as he went threw the pile of clothes that he had been forced to take he found the gun, the gun he stole from Carrie to protect herself...He knew what he had to do.

Carrie was having her own problems to deal with. She was on one of the kayaks and as soon as the councillors weren't looking, she got a smack to the head. The boat spun upside down as she battled to stay conscious but she eventually lost. She woke up on the bank though which was good, with Joseph stood next to her.

"You ok?" Joseph said as Carrie woke up. She jumped up but fell back down again, her head went all fuzzy for a moment or two.

"You shouldn't really do that, you got a nasty bump to the head." Joseph said as he helped her stand up. She was still a little fuzzy but better now. She looked around, trying to work out what had happened.

"Did someone hit me?" Carrie asked as she tried to remember what happened. The boat was there, half on the bank and half in the water.

"Knocked you out and you fell into the water, I guess nobody noticed until...I did." Joseph said, feeling proud of himself.

"Thanks." Carrie said as she looked around, trying to keep her eyes away from him.

"What can I say? I'm fighting to keep chivalry alive." Joseph said. He was trying to sound smooth but he wasn't sure how it was coming across.

"Who did it?" Carrie asked as she felt the back of her head, there wasn't a bruise.

"I didn't see but that's not the point. The point is, is that they're trying to kill you now...And the bloody councillors aren't going to do anything about it." Joseph said. He sounded annoyed but also a little happy, he couldn't break his smile.

"I better go, my dads probably looking for me." Carrie said as she was about to step away and walk into the woods.

"Carrie...Let me help you get back." Joseph said as he reached for her arm.

"I can do it myself." Carrie said as she moved away, a little freaked out by him.

"Carrie...Stay with me, please." Joseph said, almost like begging. Carrie was suspicious because of how he quickly shifted from going with her to staying.

"Why?" Carrie asked. She was scared now, she wanted to run away but there was nowhere to go.

"So I can make you better, make you stronger." Joseph said. His voice was on the creepy side now, more like a loud whisper but every word just crept down Carries spine, inch by inch.

"Why?" Carrie asked again, more scared than ever.

"Because we're made for each other Carrie, me and you...Please." Joseph said as he reached his hands out for her.

"I've got to go." Carrie said. She looked around, she didn't like eye contact when she was talking but as she looked around she saw the helmet that she had on when she was hit, she saw the dent in it that would have been caused by a stone.

"Just wait...Wait for one moment." Joseph said as he realised what she had seen. She tried to get away but he jumped in front of her, terrified of what she was thinking.

"Joseph...Get out of my way." Carrie said. She was scared and he knew it which made him a little upset.

"Carrie, I did it to protect you...Because I love you, please...They we're going to do worse to you."

"GET AWAY FROM ME." Carrie said as she pushed him back. Something clicked in her when she lost it, something she couldn't explain but she felt power...More power than she could ever explain. She pushed him back and he flew a couple of meters, hitting the ground and screaming out in pain. Carrie just ran away, running for her life but as she did, Joseph just sat there...Hurting.

 **End flashback**

Being shot, that was a feeling you will never be able to shake, it never truly leaves you...You'll always have the burning sensation of being shot. Chloe knew what it was like, she was a tough girl but she knew what it was like to be shot and it fucking hurts. She woke up in a hospital bed, with the weight of the world on top of her.

"Chloe." Sebastian said as he stumbled in. He had certainly sobered up but still smelt like the brewery that he consumed.

"What happened?" Chloe asked. She couldn't remember that much from what happened but she knew that Sebastian wasn't there and that people were hurt.

"Someone attacked us, took out a lot of good people and….People died Chloe." Sebastian said as he sat down next to Chloe, trying to look alive as his hangover came flooding in.

"How many?" Chloe asked but Sebastian didn't look happy.

"twenty four...Our group are still ok but...It's going to take some time." Sebastian explained. His hands were shaking but Chloe was sure she could get up but as she tried again, her chest hurt even more.

"Sebastian…" Chloe said. She was weak but still had her strength, her ability to keep on fighting.

"Yes?" Sebastian asked, he was losing his but he wasn't against the idea of getting it back.

"I am afraid." Chloe said. This was strange for her, it was the first time she admitted that in a very long time. The truth was, was that she was didn't know what to do or how to fight someone like this.

"I've found out who he is." Joseph said as he revealed a picture of Joseph on his phone.

Joseph, Daniel and Preacher were walking through the graveyard of Roxanne's church. They approached a small gravestone and Joseph kicked it over, smiling as he did. Daniel and Preacher had their shovels at the ready and started to dig into the ground. Joseph just watched as they did, he was all happy and excited for what they were about to dig up. He darted his eyes over to the church where he could see Roxanne watching him from one of the windows. He raised his arms and waved a little before lowering it, she knew what he was doing and she didn't like it.

Roxanne left the church and began walking towards him, carrying hell with her. Joseph slowly walked towards her whilst the other two continued to dig. He held his arms open wide but she just stopped, leaving him hanging.

"Roxanne...How may I help you?" Joseph asked, a little bitter that she wouldn't greet him the way he wanted.

"Leave." Roxanne said sternly but Joseph just took a step closer to her but she refused to move.

"Now why would I do that?" Joseph asked.

"I know you're hurting, I understand...I really do but you can't do this...Please." Roxanne begged but Joseph's face changed. He was angry now, the forgotten pain had been unleashed and was now tugging at his heart.

"You don't know pain, not like I felt...Not like you made me feel. I can't hurt you, not when we're like this...I'm going to make you beg for me Roxanne….I'm going to make you pray to your useless, false god….After what i have planned for you, you are going to wish that I could hurt you the way you hurt me." Joseph explained. He was angry, the words were practically punching Roxanne as they fell out.

"You're insane." Roxanne said as she took a step back but Joseph just leaned forward.

"I am your creation...I am your first victim. You see, if you let me stay with you...That blood would never have fallen on you...I wouldn't have allowed it." Joseph said. He sounded bitter and jealous towards Roxanne.

"And yet you still watched." Roxanne said.

"I couldn't miss your big night now could I, to be fair I wanted to accompany you but...I was still very angry, oh well...You had your chance. As my father used to say, if one girl pisses you off...Take it out on the sister." Joseph said. He turned around and his two horsemen pulled up a coffin and rested it down.

"What have you done?" Roxanne asked.

"Well nobody was here so I thought...Why not?" Joseph said as Daniel opened up a coffin and revealed a dead Rachel. Roxanne looked at the gravestone to reveal that it belonged to Joseph.

 **Well I hope you enjoyed so please review. We have just one more Horseman to be shown but there are two more chapters left...Maybe three but probably two. So have you guessed who Roxanne is? What do you think should happen next? Until next time, have fun.**


	8. Thy castle comes crumbling down

**Hello and welcome. Sorry for last week but I was busy so I wrote an extra long chapter for you which is leading up to the finale. I would like to thank Lunalovegood4ever for your help as well as anyone who has reviewed, favourited or followed**

 **Chapter 8: Thy castle comes crumbling down**

The new year, one of the most celebrated events of the year was close and people were getting ready. Chloe stepped out of the hospital, hit by the cold, blistering wind and light rain. The night was upon her, the darkness consuming the miserable town. She walked towards a small cab that had been waiting for her.

"Where do you want to go?" The driver asked. Chloe was silent for a few moments as she looked out of the window.

"Take me to the local precinct." Chloe said as she broke her silence.

The driver didn't waste much time and she was there in a matter of minutes. She walked inside to see that the whole building had been essentially abandoned. The police had been relocated since the attack so that they could work without the reminder. Chloe walked around, looking at everything that was there and couldn't help but feel a little weak. She walked down to the evidence locker that had been left in a complete state. She walked around it and picked up a small, red baseball cap and threw it to the side, not really caring too much about it.

"They're knocking it down, going to build it up new again." Sebastian said as he walked up behind her. He smelt like a brewery again which Chloe was envious of.

"It is an old building." Chloe responded. She had read the history of the building and it had been there for a hundred years but had been restored dozens of times to the point where it was practically a new building.

"The prison was attacked as well, a lot of people died there but one was taken out." Sebastian explained as he stumbled over to her.

"Who?" Chloe asked.

"Daniel Callaghan, you're old drinking buddy." Sebastian said. Chloe was even more angry now, she knew Daniel and genuinely liked the guy despite how self destructive he was but she never thought of him as a traitor.

"Get George on the phone, we're going to stop Joseph." Chloe said as she stormed out of the room. Sebastian was stood there for a few moments before taking out his phone.

Chloe was speeding down the road with Sebastian in the passenger seat. She was determined to get to the other precinct as quickly as she could. Her heart was going faster than the car itself as they approached the eighty mile an hour mark. She got to the station and was pretty sure she was going to be getting a lot of fines. Her side hurt, it really did but her adrenaline was pushing down the pain.

"Chloe, Sebastian." George said as he walked up to the two detectives. He was a little fatter than he was the last time they met, he had been stress eating. His hair was combed to the side and he wore a brown suit that looked like it had been brought from the reduced section. He was tired, they all were but he seemed even more tired than usual, his wedding ring was missing as well which probably explained the sleep problem.

"George...Where is he?" Chloe asked as she walked up to him. George smiled and turned around, leading the two inside.

George took them to the cellblock that the station had, it wasn't as big as the other one but it did its job. The station was a few miles away and in another town so they very rarely did transfers unless they were a priority. They walked up to the last cell in the block, the one that made the least noise. Sebastian nodded and George released the door, allowing Chloe to enter alone.

"What do you want?" Jeffrey asked. He was sat on his bed, completely hidden in the shadows and avoiding the light as much as he could.

"What is he?" Chloe asked as she walked up to him. She stepped into a little bit of light that was in the room but was also in the shadows.

"A Revenant...A spirit that has returned from the dead to get revenge." Jeffrey said. He was staring at the floor, never looking up at Chloe.

"Why would you help something like that?" Chloe asked. Her voice was stern and strong, there was no trying to get out of this, Jeffrey knew what she wanted to do.

"Because he made me a promise." Jeffrey said. His eyes started to water up, he had been deceived and now he was paying the price.

"Which was?" Chloe asked. She put her hands on her belt, moving the jacket ever so slightly so that her gun was showing.

"He promised me that he would make sure my daughters found peace, he promised he would show them the way out of hell." Jeffrey explained. He was now in tears, even the thought of his daughters down there was enough to send him insane.

"And that thing by his side?" Chloe asked. She was angry, she really didn't like not knowing what was happening and this was making her very angry.

"The horsemen of the apocalypse...Death." Jeffrey said. He was afraid, his hands were shaking now and he couldn't look Chloe in the eyes.

"Who are the other horsemen?" Chloe asked. Jeffrey paused for a moment which only angered Chloe, she pulled out her gun and put it to his head.

"Rachel Lang, she is Pestilence." Jeffrey explained as he looked into the barrel of the gun but not Chloe, never Chloe.

"I know...Who are the others?" Chloe asked as she put her finger on the trigger.

"Daniel Callaghan is famine and your friend out there, Sebastian is war." Jeffrey explained.

"How do you know all of this?" Chloe asked as she put the gun closer to her head.

"Because I helped him choose them...I helped him do all of this...Kill me." Jeffrey begged. Chloe just looked at him and took a deep breath.

 **Flashback**

The sun always looked its best when it was the middle of the day, the way it looked down upon the people, Carrie thought of it as the eye of god looking down on the world….She hated it. Carrie was standing by the cabin by the river, she was attending to the paddles and making sure that they were all there.

"Carrie, I need you." McHale yelled from inside the cabin. Carrie froze for a moment, taking a deep breath and building up the courage to go in. She slowly walked in as McHale opened the door, waiting for her to hurry.

Later that day Arthur and Ralph were running towards the cabin, Carrie had been in there for a few hours and people had started to notice. The two approached the cabin, both out of breath from running through the forest.

"Stay here, keep an eye out." Ralph said as he quickly walked towards the cabin. Arthur sat down, trying to catch his breathe.

Ralph used his power to force the door open, falling off its hinges. He stormed into the cabin to see Carrie on the floor crying her eyes out whilst McHale tucked in his trousers. He looked up at Ralph, panicking and afraid as he man threw him against the wall with his power.

"Ralph, stop this now." McHale screamed as a force kept him onto the wall. Ralph ran towards him, punching him in the face with all that he had. McHale spat out blood, unleashing it on Ralph.

"You're going to hell." Ralph said as he took him by the throat and pushed him up the wall. All the glass in the room smashed which caused the lights to go out and the wind to come in, blowing all the papers across the room. Ralph started to crush McHale's throat, squeezing each little bit of air out.

"If you kill me...Then Hargensen will destroy everything...He'll take everything from you, including her." McHale croaked. Ralph knew what would happen, he knew that Hargensen would use his connections to destroy the future Ralph had built for Carrie.

"STOP!" Carrie screamed. The scream forced Ralph to let go of McHale, as if something pulled his fingers apart. He looked at her, shocked by what he had just witnessed.

"You know what will happen Ralph...You know." McHale said as Ralph picked up his traumatised daughter, knocked out by what she had done and walked out.

Ralph walked up to Arthur and leaned towards him, his eyes were filled with rage and frustration but as Arthur looked at Carrie and McHale he could instantly tell what had happened.

"Do not tell a single soul." Ralph hissed before walking off. Arthur took one last look at a choking McHale before following the man.

Arthur was walking slowly, trying to wrap his head around what had happened. Ralph was probably back at the camp with Carrie which was good. He stopped for a moment, trying to get his thoughts together.

"You know what to do." Joseph said as he walked up to Arthur, hiding in the shadows and observing.

"I can't." Arthur said as Joseph got closer. He pulled a gun out, the gun that he gave Carrie and forced it into Arthur's hand.

"You need to, it's the only way." Joseph said as he took a step back.

"How did you get this?" Arthur said, he remembered leaving it in his room. Joseph thought for a moment, he remembered walking through the cabin and finding the gun.

"That doesn't matter, all that matters is that she needs protection...You need to protect her." Arthur said as he walked back into the shadows.

 **Present day**

Sebastian, George and Chloe were drinking a coffee as they walked to the car. They were stressed and rushing, they had no idea how much time they had left and it was starting to get to them.

"You know nobody would have blamed you if you did...We would have looked the other way." Sebastian said as they approached the red car. Chloe hadn't told them about Sebastian yet, she wasn't sure on how she would tell him.

"She'll just end up like Daniel, you can't go down that route." George said. He saw Daniel in Chloe, he really did and that was why he was afraid for her.

"Did he say anything to you?" Sebastian asked, choosing to change the subject at hand about police morality.

"I think I know how we can stop him." Chloe said. She seemed nervous, she wasn't to sure whether or not it was a good idea.

"How?" George asked. They were stood by Sebastian's car in the car park, he was constantly looking around to see if anyone was there.

"Jeffrey said Sebastian is his last horseman, war...We can use you as bait to trap him." Chloe explained. She wasn't sure if it would actually work but at the moment it was the best option that they had.

"You think that will work?" George asked. Sebastian was staying silent, trying to think it over before he agrees.

"It's our best bet." Sebastian said, breaking the moment of silence.

"Where does he hide? Will Jeffery know?" George asked.

"No...But I think I know someone who does." Chloe said. She knew Roxanne knew about Joseph, she was sure of it, she wasn't sure why but it was a hunch she just had. She knew it wouldn't be safe though, that was certain.

The three were driving towards the church. They had messaged Rodney to meet them there so that they had backup but as they approached they noticed a large amount of people walk in. They were wearing their sunday outfits and getting ready to have their service, the only problem was, was that it wasn't sunday. They walked into the church as if their lives depended on it.

Chloe, George and Sebastian joined the crowd and tried to blend in as they entered the church. They walked through the large doors and emerged inside, walking down the aisle as they seats quickly filled up. They saw Roxanne stood up ather podium, waiting for the people to find their seats. The detectives split up and sat in the crowd, trying to be hidden. Outside Rodney was leading the SWAT team all around the church. They were only going to speak to Roxanne but they knew from experience that they could be attacked, they had to be ready at all costs.

Roxanne looked up at the audience as everyone went quiet. She took a deep breathe and then looked at the bible in front of her. Before she could have said anything, Joseph walked out, standing with her at the front.

"Hello Roxanne….Hello everyone...I supposed you're wondering why you're all here, well, other than to speak to your exhausted god." Joseph said as he looked over the crowd. There was at least a hundred people there, all offering him their attention. Chloe started to panic, she didn't think that he would be there but there he was, she took out her phone and started to text Rodney.

"Detective Sebastian Castillo, my fourth horseman, WAR...And he's right there." Joseph announced as he pointed to Sebastian in the crowd. He smiled as the crowd turned their heads towards him, looking at him with blank expressions but their eyes were now grey, the colour was all gone.

"Get on the ground now." Rodney screamed as he burst in, followed by at least twenty armed policemen. They were heavily armoured and were holding assault rifles, all aimed at Joseph. The detectives stood up, pulling out their pistols and getting ready to do what was necessary.

George looked up, he could see Daniel stood on an upper level holding a machine gun. He leaned over and started to fire at the SWAT team. He sprayed the bullets at the team, crippling them and taking down at least seven of them. George aimed his gun at his former friend, his brother and squeezed the trigger. The bullet left the chamber and hit Daniel in the throat, knocking him to the ground.

Preacher walked towards Daniel from a side door, holding a pistol and shooting the police. Rodney jumped up and shot Preacher twice. Preacher fell back a little but didn't seem to bothered by the gun shots. He shot Rodney in the face, the bullet hit his helmet but he still fell unconscious.

"Kill them all...You're coming with me." Joseph yelled. He grabbed hold of Roxanne and dragged her into the side door. The audience got up and started to attack the police as they ran out of the building.

Chloe managed push her way through the crowd just was they began to riot and sneak past Preacher, following Joseph. Preacher noticed Chloe sneak past him and followed her as she walked through the door.

Joseph dragged Roxanne outside where he had a silver porches waiting for him. A SWAT member noticed him and ran towards him, holding his gun in the air as he did.

"Get on the ground now." The policeman asked but Joseph just walked towards him, placing his hand on top of the policeman. His hand and eyes turned into a fiery red as the helmet started to melt. The policeman screamed until Joseph pulled back his hand and allowed the policeman to make sense of what was happening. He looked around, dazed and confused but then his eyes went grey like the others.

Chloe ran up to them, treading through the ageing graveyard and broken graves. She aimed her gun and took the shot at Joseph but it went straight through him and hit his car. He turned and looked at Chloe, snarling at her. The policeman raised his rifle at Chloe but before he could fire she shot him twice in the leg and once in the arm, disabling him.

"RACHEL!" Joseph said as he threw the silent Roxanne into the car and drove off. Chloe continued to shoot the car but it didn't do anything, they just drove off.

"Remember me." Rachel said. She was stood behind Chloe, her skin was now grey but she still had her scars, they were never going to heal. Chloe tried to move but Rachel had trapped her, she was unable to move.

Chloe was now stuck and at Rachel's mercy, she looked at the horseman and before she knew it she was thrown into a gravestone, smacking her back and nearly breaking it against the small grave. Rachel turned around and looked at the church, raising her arm into the air she quickly brought it down and along with it, the church. The church came crumbling down on the people who were desperate to get out. George had managed to force his way out just before and nearly passed out from it. He looked at the church and saw the two horsemen emerge from the wreckage.

"Stay right there." George screamed as he used up the rest of his bullets on the two horsemen. They picked up a bloody Sebastian from the rubble and Daniel, Famine walked towards him.

Daniel knocked the gun out of George's hand and took him by the throat, looking into his former brother in arms eyes he threw him to the ground and left him there, near dead.

 **Flashback**

Carrie and Arthur were stood in the middle of the street, both out of breath and both terrified. Their sides started to hurt and their legs felt like they were about to break, they were sure their shoes were filled with blood. Carrie was holding the pistol, her hands were shaking and it was still smoking. Arthur took the gun from her and took her into his arms, hiding her from what was in front of them.

Arthur looked at the dead body of Joseph in front of them, he was lying in the middle of the street and had a bloody wound in the middle of his chest. There was a rather large puddle of blood surrounding him, almost bathing him. Arthur looked at the dead psychopath, trying to catch his breath and pondering what was going to happen next.

 **End Flashback**

Chloe woke up that a few hours later, she looked at the grave that she had crashed into and nearly fell over. Her whole body ached, she didn't know where she could go or how she would do anything. She looked around to see that nobody was there, it was twilight now and nobody was there. Chloe managed to build up the energy to inspect it. There were bodies in the rubble, all dead and buried, their eyes were bright purple, they weren't themselves. She turned around to see Roxanne standing there, helpless.

"Stop him." Roxanne said as Chloe just stared at her, trying to work out which question she should ask first. She tried to think of Danny, trying to work out where he was at this time but couldn't remember.

Joseph was stood inside a cabin in the middle of the woods, he was looking at his four Horsemen, the four people who would represent his ideals and make them a reality: Sebastian, Daniel, Rachel and Preacher. He turned his attention to Roxanne who was stood in the corner, just observing and glaring. He walked up to a man in a chair, he was strapped to it and placed in the middle of the room. Joseph looked down on the man, lifting up his lowered head to reveal a dead Rodney.

His whole face was covered in scars and bruises, his jaw was crushed on the left side, there really wasn't much left of him. Joseph's hand went orange for a second as he touched Rodney, the wounds then started to heal and the bone started to form. Within a second Rodney opened his eyes, breathing heavily and now terrified.

 **Well I hope you enjoy so please review. What did you think? I made it a longer chapter because I missed last week, sorry about that. What will Chloe do? How is Roxanne talking to her? What about those flashbacks? Please say what you think in a review or a private message, I will explain how Carrie is alive next time as well as Joseph but please tell me what you think. Until next time, have fun.**


	9. The rocks that build the gate

Hello and welcome. I hope you enjoy so please review. i would like to thank lunalovegood4ever for your help as well as anyone who has reviewed, favorited or followed.

Chapter 9: The rocks that build the gate

Fire, fire was the destroyer...It brings destruction wherever it goes. Nobody could be born in it but like the Phoenix, they could be reborn. They said that the man who escaped hell would bring nothing but chaos to the world, nothing but his own selfish desire.

Chamberlain had their own graveyard, it was significant in their history because out of the fifty marked graves it had, there were over three hundred people buried there. They used to dump the bodies in without giving them a grave but little did people know, the bodies were often buried in the forest.

A group of teenagers were walking through the forest, looking for a party. A lot of the people in the town wouldn't go in there because of the bodies, because of the dark spirits that haunted the woods. The teenagers were walking towards their party, already drunk but still able to hold onto reality. As they danced through the forest they heard something come from the ground, a tremor or an earthquake but as soon as they realised what it was there was a large explosion, killing all but one of them.

The last one was burning, his whole body was slowly being destroyed by the flames of hell. As he screamed out in pain and terror he noticed a man in the middle of the flames, he screamed out but not in pain, but in relief. His whole body was burning, there was nothing but damaged skin and bone.

"When one escapes, one must take his place." The burning man said as he grabbed hold of the teenager. They both turned red, their whole body was burning but the teeanger cried out in pain before dying.

The burning man screamed out in pain as his body started to heal. The skin and hair came back, just as it was before he died but with that there was also the bullet wound in the middle of his chest. It still hurt, there was the burning feeling that being shot came with but he also had a feeling of rejuvenation, a feeling of power and he started to breath.

Modern Day

The end, it truly was the end. Chloe was stood ontop of the church, stood upon the bricks that had fallen out of their place, their whole purpose came crumbling down. Roxanne was there, she was stood there but didn't do anything, no expression on her face. Chloe slowly walked towards her, not really knowing what she could do now.

"What now? What am I supposed to do?" Chloe asked. She sounded hopeless, like there was nothing holding her up except her legs.

"Send him back to hell." Roxanne said. Chloe walked towards her but the closer she got the more Roxanne started to disappear.

"How?" Chloe asked but Roxanne was gone at this point. Chloe took a few moments to think on what she had to do but all she could think of was getting Danny to help her.

Chloe drove to the hospital, she probably should not have since she was wounded but she had to. The whole town was in mass panic, nobody knew what was going on and the streets were packed. Chloe jumped out of the car, trying to get hold of Danny over the phone.

"Danny? Where are you?" Chloe screamed down the phone.

"I'm at the hospital." Danny replied. Chloe quickly hung up and started to run for the hospital.

She managed to make it within an hour, she was bleeding and hurting all over. By the time she arrived she practically collapsed. The nurse took her into a hospital room and let her rest. Danny was running around the hospital, he was trying to help out as much as he could. It was near impossible to move since people were being rushed around.

Danny found out that Chloe was in one of the hospital beds due to exhaustion and several broken bones. He walked into her room to see what condition she was in, as he looked at her they brought in George who was nearly dead at this point. Danny was stood there, completely unsure in what he should do.

"Oh fuck." Danny said as he looked at the two. He looked around to see if there was anything he could do but he then took a moment to sit down, looking at his two friends and finally allowing the thoughts of what had happened to come to him.

Rodney pulled up infront of the hospital. His hands were shaking and his eyes were twitching, he walked up to the hospital, dragging his right leg with him. He was holding a shotgun and started to get faster.

"Where are the cops?" Rodney asked the receptionist. She was swamped with work and looked at him, looking like she was about to yell at him but before she could he put his shotgun to her head.

Danny was still sat in the room, he closed his eyes for a second, he needed the rest...He felt like he was going to die without it. As he closed his eyes he could hear the screams coming from out of the room. He tried to get the energy to get up, he tried to get the adrenaline to pump round his body but he was exhausted. He got up and pulled his pistol from his belt, he stumbled over to the corridor to see what was happening.

He looked down the corridor to see Rodney walking down the corridor. He pulled the trigger and shot Danny. Danny flew across the corridor once he was hit by the bullet, he was wearing a kevlar vest under his shirt but it still hurt like hell. He crawled over to his pistol and shot Rodney in the head. He fell to the ground but slowly got up, his face was covered in blood that was ice cold, it poured down his eyes like a waterfall in hell. He fired the shotgun again and again he hit the kevlar vest. Danny fell to his knees as soon as he got up. Danny fired three more times. He hit him once in the leg, once in the shoulder and again in the neck.

"Kill me Danny...Kill me." Rodney begged as he fell to his knees. His voice sounded wrong, it was like it was being held back but slowly fighting to get out. Danny managed to stand up and put the gun to his friends head. He took a moment to think and instead of killing him, he took the double barrelled shotgun from his hands and smacked him with it, knocking him unconscious.

"Wake up Chloe...It's time to go." Danny said as he nudged Chloe who was still asleep. She woke up, a little confused and still in pain. Danny put the shotgun onto her bed and walked away. She got the energy to get up, she didn't feel like she did but there she was, getting up as if someone was helping her up.

Joseph and Roxanne were stood in the cabin. His horsemen were preparing for the final stage in Joseph's plan, the final solution as he called it. She looked at him, with nothing but hate. He looked at her with the same look, hate but there was love in there was well...Two feelings that did not mix well but came hand in hand.

"So how are you alive?" Roxanne asked. She hated him, she really did but as she looked at him, it was true that he loved her.

"I escaped hell...For you." Joseph said. He practically spat out the last part. He was angry, he felt like she didn't understand what he went through for her.

"Why?" Roxanne asked.

"For you...I want to give you what you gave me….Damnation." Joseph said. The love in his eyes changed to hate, they were burning like the fires of hell.

"You're a monster." Roxanne said.

"That's why we're the same Carrie...We're both monsters." Joseph explained. He was smiling as he taunted her but inside she was dying even more than she was.

"Gentlemen...The final stage has begun..Let us go." Joseph announced as he turned to his four horsemen. He walked out of the cabin, snapping his fingers. As he did, Rodney who was still in the hospital started to heal. His bones snapped into place and the skin on his face started to heal quickly, he wiped the blood from his face and before he could say anything he screamed as his skin turned orange for a second.

Flashback

After that night, that horrible and brutal night Carrie didn't know what to do with herself. She had taken a life, the person who had sworn to protect her had lost his life and the love of her life was going to leave. She sat in the empty cold room that she spent so much time in, she listened to her Roxanne record as she looked at an old picture of Arthur and her. She wanted to cry, she really wanted to but she didn't dare...She couldn't show any weakness.

Margaret had gone off the rails. Ralph was always there to keep her in check, make sure she was on her medication and happy but now there was nobody. Carrie needed about as much help as Margaret needed so there was no help there. She was all alone, at least...That's what she thought.

When Arthur left, she stood on the other side of the road, waving goodbye as he was ripped from her life. She never felt so alone but she wasn't because he was there, he was always there. Joseph was sat in a car that had been parked on the street, watching like a hawk.

Despite her attempts to get away from it, she was still forced to help out at the church. She didn't know how it made her feel, it allowed her to get away from Margaret but she just ended up going to another hell. As she was told to go to the office, she looked at the people in the church but they only continued to pray, not for her except one. One person was sat there, watching her walk into the office as if it was the gates of hell. He prayed for her but not for her salvation.

He followed her when he could, when he had a chance to see her. He was browsing the dress shop when she found that material, when she found her inspiration. He was also at the prom, nobody knew how he got in but he was there, watching her dance. He was also there when the blood fell onto her, the only one who did not laugh. Instead another emotion took over his face, relief.

"Now I will return." Joseph whispered to himself as the chaos started to unfold.

Joseph was there when her house was destroyed. He was so happy, he thought he had finally got what he wanted, to see her go to hell. He looked over the burning chaos that was the town, that was her creation. She had unleashed hell onto Chamberlaine and now she would get to go herself, to see what she sent him to.

Then it happened, the house was destroyed and the night was over but it didn't feel any better, he was still angry...There was still something there. The hatred that replaced his soul was still calling him, calling him to action. Then it happened, he stood over the grave of Carrie, ready to head back to heaven or hell or wherever he belongs but he knows where he is going. Sue Snell had already left by now, making her goodbyes. Joseph looked at the grave, it had been damaged and graffitied...Something which offended him. He looked at it, remembering her face and generally feeling heartbroken by her.

"I did love you Carrie...Truly I did but you took my love and you sent it into the abyss...We will burn together soon, very soon." Joseph said as he looked at her grave, it didn't feel good, all he wanted was to be with her.

but as he looked at it he noticed something unusual. The ground started to shake like an earthquake and then it happened, the grave cracked. With that Joseph realised what had happened and he screamed.

Modern Day

The two detectives were driving around in their car, trying to work out where Joseph could be hiding.

"Wilson might know."Danny said as he checked how many bullets he had left for his pistol. They didn't have many bullets for the shotgun, they grabbed a handful from Rodney's pockets before they left.

"He wont, Joseph doesn't need him anymore, he won't know." Chloe said.

"So where are we going?" Danny asked.

"The school...Carrie's I mean, let's go there." Chloe said. Danny nodded and turned the car left, heading to the part of the town that had been hit the hardest by the massacre.

They drove through the ruins, a lot of the houses hadn't been fixed because of how extensive the damage was. They looked at some of the houses, they had practically fell ontop of themselves and nobody would even go near them, it was the ghost town.

They pulled up infront of the school, there was barely anything left but it still stood tall. People refused to go in there, even the junkies because of the evil spirits that are supposed to live inside of it. They got out of the car and slowly walked towards the school and entering through the giant hole that took you straight into the gym.

The two walked in, with their guns and their damaged armour but they were ready to fight. Their wounds were hurting, it was holding them back but at the same time something was pulling them forward. They looked at the stage where Joseph was standing. Roxanne was stood next to him and the four horsemen were stood in a line, waiting for their command.

"Do you want to know what this place is? This here, it where hell was unleashed." Joseph said as he winked at Roxanne. She didn't want to be there, she felt uncomfortable.

"And that is where we're going to send you." Chloe said.

"That's...Like from an 80's action film...Anyway, you'll be there first." Joseph said as he pulled a gun from behind him and shot Chloe in the chest. Her armour protected her but as Danny started to fire the four horsemen ran towards him and held him down.

"Guys let go of me, I'm your friend." Danny screamed as they started to beat down on him.

"How did the fifth turn out anyway? I didn't think I had the power for him." Joseph said as he jumped off the stage and walked up towards Chloe.

"I needed him though, he was essential." Joseph said as he put the gun to her head, ready to kill her for his plan.

Before he could shoot Chloe though, she smiled and pulled the trigger, blowing a hole into his chest. He fell back a little and then it started to heal, he screamed out in frustration and put the gun to the woman's head but before he could Rodney burst in.

"Rodney...What has he done to you?" Chloe asked herself as she saw her old friend. She knew what had happened but didn't see him like that, didn't see him as the monster that he was turned to.

"Why don't we let it begin, you might want to see this." Joseph said to Chloe as he took the shotgun off her and threw it away. Roxanne looked at it for a second, thinking about what she should do.

Joseph snapped his fingers and Rodney walked towards the centre of the room. Joseph turned around and cracked his neck. He raised his pistol and shot Rodney in the back of the head. Rodney fell to the ground whilst Joseph raised his hands into the air. They were practically burning at this point and the blood looked like it was boiling. Chloe was crying, she tried to get up but Rachel used her powers to stop her, making her hover in the air.

"Soon, we'll be together forever." Joseph said as he smiled at Roxanne.

"In hell?" Danny asked as the horsemen continued to beat him.

"Just where she belongs...But with me." Joseph said as he picked up his small rucksack and pulled out the small book that had caused all of this chaos.

"You make no sense." Chloe hissed.

"Love does that to people." Joseph said as he threw the book into the pool of blood that had been created by Rodney.

Roxanne fell to the ground, she started to feel weak, the longer the book was in the blood the weaker she got. She started to go pale and couldn't support her own weight. Joseph took out a match box and lit one up, throwing it into the pool of blood and watching it ignite.

"So what now?" Chloe asked as she tried to move.

"The blood of a man who is not damned." Joseph said. The horsemen took Danny towards the pool of burning blood and Sebastian put a knife into his wrist, he pulled it out and the blood started to pour out as Danny screamed.

The fire started to go out and the blood started to set into the ground. It turned to a very dark shade of red. Joseph turned around, ready to drag Roxanne into the pool of blood but as he did he noticed Roxanne using all of her energy to hold the shotgun. She pulled the trigger and the slug hit him in the chest, throwing him back and into the blood.

He got up, filled with rage and shot Roxanne in the neck.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? I only wanted us to be together." Joseph screamed out. He ran over to Roxanne who was bleeding, bleeding more than anyone could bleed. Roxanne was near dead, there was no way she would be able to recover.

"You're a monster." Roxanne said as she looked at Chloe, trying to keep her eyes away from the monster.

"Like your father? Or Arthur? Or the girl who slaughtered...What was it? A hundred people?" Joseph screamed as he put the gun to her head. He watched a tear fall down Roxanne's cheek, as she begged for it to end.

She then looked at the book, using whatever energy she had to try and move it out of the blood but it didn't work, she didn't have the power to interfere with it but she did have the energy for one last act. She looked at her sister, the girl who had hated her ever since she learnt her name, she looked at the sister she wished for and closed her eyes.

Rachel fell to the ground, her heart was on fire and she didn't know how to react. She let go of Chloe who then fell to the ground.

"The book." Roxanne yelled. Chloe looked at it and ran for the book in the middle of the blood. She went to pick it up but Sebastian let go off Danny and tackled Chloe to the ground. She reached for the book but was brought back and punched in the face.

"Kill them both." Joseph barked as the horsemen got ready to tear the detectives apart.

Just as they were about to, George burst into the room, followed by a group of SWAT, the last ones left. They burst into the room and started to fire. Their bullets didn't harm the horsemen, they just bounced off their skin but they still left their mark. George fired a bullet at Sebastian, shooting his friend in the head and knocking him over, allowing Chloe to throw the book out of the blood.

Just as she got up, Preacher kicked her back to the ground, he then proceeded to take her by the throat and strangle her but as his hand started to heat up her, unlocking the gates of hell before she even showed up. As the book was out of the blood, Roxanne started to get her strength back, she looked at Joseph, staring into his soul with the eyes of hatred. There were only two times in her life that she had those eyes, the second was on the night of the prom.

"Go on...Bring those rocks down, you know what will come next." Joseph said as the two stared at each other for a moment. There was a weird feeling, you could feel the ground shaking beneath you and then the tapping on the roof.

Danny and Chloe ran towards the SWAT team. They were taken out of the building as the rocks hit the ground. They weren't any kind of rocks, these were like boulders. They hit the ground like a meteorite taking out the dinosaurs. George made sure they got out, taking one last look at his friend before he ran away. He wasn't in any state to fight, as soon as he woke up he put on the uniform and left. They managed to get away from the rocks, the bigger they got, the faster they fell and with that...The more fell. Soon the rocks were crashing into the buildings, destroying it as they did to the dinosaurs.

Inside of the school, the two beings stood opposed to each other. A man with a scorned heart and the woman who had done him wrong, they stared at each other for a few moments until one of them finally gave in.

"This is it Carrie...This is us entering hell...Together." Joseph said as he started to laugh. He looked around watching the horsemen as their strings were beginning to snap.

"I'm not going to hell." Roxanne said as she looked at the pool of blood and the body of Rodney.

"Yes you are." Joseph said.

Joseph raised his right hand into the air, commanding the rocks as he did. They started to glow red, burning on the inside as Joseph used not to unlock but to build the gates of hell. If one plan failed, another would suffice. The rocks started to destroy the building, Roxanne looked around only to relive the hell that was there. The horsemen were falling to the ground, getting dragged through the gates as they were built.

Joseph and Roxanne still stared at each other. Roxanne didn't have the power to stop him, even as a young man he was a monster but this time was different, this time he had power.

"I love you." Roxanne mumbled under her breath.

"What?"Joseph said. He was shocked, he didn't know what she said or whether she said it to him but his heart stopped but there was the voice in his head telling him that she was not talking to him.

"But I'm sorry for what happened to you." Roxanne said as a tear started to fall down her cheek.

"What? It's ok...It's ok Carrie." Joseph said. He took a step towards the Roxanne.

"But kill him." Roxanne said as she turned her attention to Rodney who was standing in the blood. His skin was burning and his eyes were like fire. He raised his gun in the air and took a shot at Joseph. Roxanne looked at him, Rodney that was but she didn't see the cop, she saw someone else, someone who cared about her.

To be concluded

Sorry, I know I said this would be the last chapter but there was so much I had to add on another chapter, this chapter is long enough as it is. So what did you think? Do you like what happened? What should happen next? And there is a fourth story coming but it will mainly focus on Carrie and Arthur. Until next time, have fun.


	10. The Aftermath

**Hello and welcome. I would like to thank Lunalovegood4ever for your help as well as anyone who has reviewed, favorited or followed and I really do mean thank you for all of your help.**

 **Chapter 10: The Aftermath**

Roxanne was stood there, staring at Joseph as he looked at Rodney, it took him a minute but then he realised what had happened. He built a gate to hell and somebody crawled through. Roxanne looked at the blood where Rodney was stood with a weapon in his hand.

"I love you, I'm sorry." Roxanne said as tears started to go down her cheek. Rodney looked at her, not with his eyes but with the eyes of someone else and then he winked at her.

"This isn't fair, this isn't right." Joseph screamed. He went to attack Roxanne in a fit of rage but before he could, Rodney shot him in the face. It hurt him, he had to admit it really did hurt him.

Rodney walked over to Joseph, muttering something under his breath as he did. Joseph jumped up, ready to hit Rodney but as he did Rodney caught his fist and twisted it. He let go and grabbed him by the throat, crushing it as he crushed it in his hand. He swung Joseph around and launched him into the air. Joseph crashed into the blood, soaked in it.

"Damned, like the rest of us." Rodney said as he ran over to Joseph, kicking him in the face before he could get up. He then picked Joseph up but punched him in the heart, causing Joseph to scream out in pain.

"I got out once, I'll do it again." Joseph cried out as he looked at Roxanne.

"I'm sorry Joseph but you're a monster." Roxanne said. She managed to get her strength back and used her powers, one final time with everything she had and snapped his neck. Joseph fell to the ground, his skin had split and his blood fell down and mixed with the blood on the ground.

The few trickles looked like fire as they fell down him, it had an orange tinted glow but as it mixed in with the blood, Rodney let go of Joseph and let him drown in the blood. The fire like blood set the blood on fire and eventually consuming him in the flames. His screams were loud, that's all you could hear. Rodney looked at him, giving him a taste of the pain that was to come. The rocks were starting to cause the building to come down, destroying the place.

Roxanne looked at the four horsemen who were dazed and confused, their ties with Joseph were being cut. They started to notice what was going on but they were defenseless, their skin started to lose the greyness, they were becoming more….Human. Roxanne looked at them, raising them into the air and throwing them out of the building. Rodney cut their strings as they left, Roxanne didn't know how but he gave them their freedom. Rodney turned his attention for a few moments, staring at her but not with his eyes, with the eyes of somebody else. He then fell to the ground, slowly and hitting the ground. Roxanne picked him up and threw him out of the building, sending him to safety.

As the rocks started to destroy the place Roxanne noticed a figure emerge in the destruction. Someone started to walk in the burning embers of the devil that had walked among them, no face or features of any kind but just a shadow.

"He said hello, he nearly lost all hope when he found out what had happened." The figure said as he walked through the flames and the wreckage.

"Are you here to stay?" Roxanne asked.

"You got out of this once, you can do it again...All you need is the strength." The figure said.

Roxanne looked at the sun through a hole in the ceiling. The rocks were starting to block it out and continued to build their gateway that the shadow had crawled through, unlocking the gates before they had even opened. She raised her arms in the air and used what was left of her power to stop the rocks. As she did, she got a glimpse into hell, she got to see all the people she sent there all those years ago, all those people had lost that meant so much to her. She then looked at the shadow with tears running down her cheek, she whispered something under her breath but nobody could hear it.

Chloe and Danny were running around front of the school, trying to make sense of what was happening. The smoke was pouring out and they tried to get the five wounded men away from the destruction. They were burning up very quickly and then cooling down even quicker. The ambulance arrived and the paramedics took over, Chloe backed away from the unconscious Rodney whose wounds started to heal miraculously. She looked at the school and slowly walked towards it but before she could get close the building fell apart. The blast made her cover her eyes and the thick smoke covered the place. The horsemen were suddenly recovering, getting up but still not completely aware of what was going on.

"It's over, he isn't coming back." Rachel said to Chloe. She was just stood there, the weight of her sins on her shoulders and the weight of everyone else. She looked up at the sky and used her powers to levitate her into the air. Chloe watched as she disappeared, deciding whether she should let her go.

The horsemen's started to wake from their slumber, the police surrounded them but they were of no use, they were as confused as anyone else there. Their wounds had healed and they had recovered physically from the ordeal.

"Hey buddy, good to see you again." Daniel said as he got up, walking over to George. He fell over but George helped him up.

"It is but...You know I gotta do this." George said as he threw a handcuff onto Daniel. He looked at his friend with nothing but grief, he really didn't want to do it.

"A few more years, eh?" Daniel said as George patted him on the back. The sun had come out and the smoke was starting to clear,

"It's good to see you again." George said as they two walked towards a police car for one final ride.

Sebastian got up and stumbled over to Danny. The two shook hands and collapsed onto the ground, both exhausted.

"So I'm fucked career wise." Sebastian said as he brushed his hair back and looked around.

"Nah man, you'll be ok...Happens to everyone." Danny said as laid down on the ground, ready to drift into slumber.

Sebastian got up and walked over to Chloe was who just stood there, unable to process what had just happened. She didn't know what to do now, all she could do was think about what she saw, some of the horrors she experienced. Sebastian put his arm around her but she stayed tense. He looked at her, she hadn't slept properly in days.

"You know when...When I was...Anyway, we could hear messages from the other side...At least, that's what I assume it was." Sebastian explained. He didn't know how he felt, he felt weird but that was all he could tell you. It was like standing in a fireplace whilst pouring icy water on top of yourself.

"Oh right." Chloe said.

"Do you remember Marcus? That drunk fuck who got killed by Irwin. Well when I was being...Controlled, I could hear all this chatter which felt like white noise but now that I think about it, it makes sense." Sebastian said. He wanted to help her, he really did but he felt like her clueless.

"Right?" Chloe asked.

"He said keep up the good work." Sebastian said as he patted her on the back.

Preacher was sat by himself, he wasn't going to try and get away from them, he knew where he was going. Danny managed to get the energy to walk over to him and collapsed next to the depressed man who just starred at a silver locket.

"You know you'll be let off the hook right? I mean, they'll never convict you." Danny said as he looked up at the clouds.

"She's still dead though, he promised he'd bring her back but she's still gone." Preacher said. A tear fell down his cheek, still mourning her loss.

"I doubt he was even going to do that mate. The thing is, is that you've gotta pull yourself together and keep moving forward." Danny explained, trying to help him out but he didn't think it would work.

"You lost people?" Preacher asked.

"I'm a detective mate...I deal with dead people everyday. Anyway, we all lose people." Danny said. He didn't want to think about a certain memory, the amount of times he had to pull a trigger when he was working.

"I've lost so much." Preacher said, still staring at the picture in the locket.

"Come on, we'll get you sorted...Um, what's your name?" Danny said as he patted him on the back.

"Alex Nolan." Preacher replied. Danny looked at him for a moment, trying to work out how he knew that name but forgot about it.

A few days later Chloe was sat in her office. She wasn't supposed to be there but she wanted to type up her report. She looked around the empty office, it felt like a ghost town, the whole town felt like that. Rodney walked in, he seemed physically fine but you could tell he hadn't slept, every time he closed his eyes he could remember his ordeal.

"You're meant to be at home." Rodney said as he leaned onto her office. He threw a package onto her desk, she looked at it and then at him.

"What's this?" Chloe asked as she picked up the package.

"A lot of evidence has been lost or destroyed, I thought one more wouldn't hurt." Rodney said.

"So why have I got it?" Chloe asked. She stared at it, there was something inside it, begging her to open it.

"I spoke to Ide, anything supernatural is yours from now on." Rodney said. He chuckled as Chloe scowled at him.

"Great, more psychotic lesbians and demon like ex-boyfriends." Chloe said sarcastically, she tried to sound excited but Rodney knew her to well.

"It'll make a great book though." Rodney said.

"Yeah...The Aftermath of Carrie White." Chloe replied as she opened the package. She took out the book that Joseph had gone through so much trouble to get, the book that told Chloe about Carrie White, the book that had all the answers.

"See you around." Rodney as he turned around and walked towards the exit.

"When you coming back in?" Chloe asked.

"I'm not...I'm transferring away, a lot of people are…It's just...There's nothing here other than ghosts." Rodney said as he walked out. Chloe watched him leave, she had to admit she felt a little depressed but she would get through it.

She stayed at her desk, thinking for a few moments. Over the years she stayed at that desk, still thinking the same thought but never really investigating it. She watched Sebastian quit the force and move away to some remote location in the middle of nowhere. Danny had it rough, he didn't know how to carry on and in time he was forced to leave as well. He became a detective in some town down south, it was quiet and he liked just stayed there, she thought about leaving but it never happened.

Chloe had been in therapy for the last couple of years though, she started to develop a few anger issues from the whole experience and she was diagnosed with post traumatic stress. She liked to take a stroll after her session, it was relaxing and she could think about her book. She sat on a bench that was opposite the old church, they were building a new one over the remains but people were skeptical, Chloe was skeptical.

"As much as I hated church, I'm gonna miss the old place." A girl said as she sat down next to Chloe. She looked like she was in her mid twenties, her hair was as black as the night sky and her skin was as white as you could get. She had rather big sunglasses that made it hard to recognise her.

"I never liked church...I hated god anyway when I was growing up." Chloe said as they looked at the builders put together the modern church that had more glass than bricks.

"How come?" The girl asked.

"He just made it so hard for me to do anything. I remember when I got with my first boyfriend, I loved him more than anything and...He died. My mum said it was all part of god's plan...He wanted the love of my life to die." Chloe explained. She would have felt weird telling someone that but she liked to talk to the girl sat next to her.

"He works in mysterious ways, I like how he gave me the worst life imaginable and got pissy when I let it get to me." The girl explained. The two chuckled for a moment and then went silent.

"So what have you been up to?" Chloe asked.

"I'm pregnant believe it or not." The girl said. She nodded her head and looked as if she couldn't believe it.

"Congratulations? Congratulations right? I mean...You know." Chloe asked, she looked serious for a moment.

"He's not actually that bad...I mean, he fell asleep halfway through once." The girl said as the two burst out into laughter.

"Oh I went out with this guy who did that." Chloe said as she tried to stop laughing but she couldn't.

"Is this what it feels like to be normal?" The girl said when they finally managed to stop laughing.

"I think it- does." Chloe said after a long pause.

"Damn...I don't like it." The girl said.

"So where are you going to live?" Chloe asked.

"I don't know, maybe somewhere quiet and where nobody knows me." The girl said as she got up.

"An island in the pacific? You could call the kid Wilson." Chloe said. She laughed at the joke but the girl just looked at her.

"You know when I was young I had a book filled with destinations but it had my dream house in there, maybe I'll build that." The girl said. She saw a man walk towards her. He was dressed more smartly than her. She was only wearing a black shirt and jeans whilst this guy was wearing black trousers, jumper and coat.

"You still have the book?" Chloe asked as she looked at the guy. He was a rather tall guy with blonde hair.

"It's that book you got...And speaking of books...I'm still waiting for yours." The girl said as she ran towards the guy, kissing him as she got close to him.

"You're going to have to wait a little while longer." Chloe yelled at the two.

"Just get it done, people are waiting for it." The girl said as she walked away. Chloe spent a moment watching the two walk away and got up to leave.

As she walked home she was thinking about her book, she had nearly finished it but she had no idea how to end it but as she walked into the empty apartment she worked out how to finish it.

"Nice one Carrie." Chloe said as she turned on her computer and wrote the ending to the book, 'The aftermath of Carrie White'.

Later that day George was stood outside of a large prison. He leaned against his car and stared at his watch, he had been there longer than he wanted. The doors finally opened and he suddenly got excited, looking at who was coming out of the prison.

"You ready to get back to work mate." Daniel said as he walked out of the prison, he pulled out a red hat and put it on.

"Still got the red hat?" George said as he got into the car. Daniel put his bag into the trunk and jumped in.

"I love this hat mate." Daniel said as he got into the passenger seat.

"You know it belonged to a girl right?" George said as he drove off, heading back to the town.

"Shut up." Daniel said. It had been a while but he was finally out. He didn't tell anyone but when he was a horsemen he could hear people on the other side, he ignored most of the voiced but he remembered one.

"When you get out, I'll buy you a beer to say thank you."

 **Well I hope you enjoyed so please review. This is it, the end of the trilogy and I tried to give it a happy ending and tie everything up but SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT...A prequel/sequel but mainly prequel is coming that will focus on Carrie and Arthur plus Ralph called, Edge of Darkness. So who is buying Daniel a beer? Who is the girl and the guy? Just out of curiousity did you like the original characters? Until the prequel, have fun.**


End file.
